Lorsque tu connaitras tes priorites
by dreaming in the sky
Summary: Fin de la guerre d'Alvarez, 4 mages manquants, Bixslow porte le poid de ses regrets. L'aventure continue dans le passé
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque tu connaitras tes priorités.

Encore une nuit sans sommeil. Les souvenirs le hantaient. Son esprit tournait, ressassant sans cesse. Il soupira … Tel était son quotidien. Pas un jour ne commençait sans que les regrets ne l'assaillent.

Comment pouvait- il avancer dans ces conditions ?

« Un pied après l'autre entraine le pas de plus vers l'avenir » tel est le dicton que certains lui lançaient. Le pouvait-il ? Surtout le voulait-il ?

Même lui n'avait pas la réponse.

Son rituel matinal, toujours le même : lever, doucher, café, brossage de dents et s'habiller. Toujours cette chronologie. Fermer la porte tout en mettant sa visière. Surtout sa visière, son masque physique, seul vestige de sa vie antérieure qui lui évitait d'arborer un sourire de façade comme certains affichaient.

Le même détour, tellement habituel que son corps se déplaçait sans ordre direct de la part de son cerveau.

Une halte devant l'immeuble qui autrefois abritait son amour, leur amour…

Les larmes camouflées par la visière coulaient le long de son visage.

Bon sang, les regrets étaient tenaces, s'il pouvait remonter le temps et réparer ses erreurs il le ferait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

La scène de départ se rejouait sans cesse telle une pièce de théâtre à grand succès dont les représentations se font à guichets fermés et en continue.

Il avait choisi, elle était partie, disparue.

Il pensait qu'elle pardonnerait comme elle avait toujours fait. Il faut croire que même elle avait ses limites dans le pardon et l'oubli.

Après la guerre de Tartare, malgré les rumeurs tenaces sur le fait qu'elle était la seule responsable de la libération de chacun du cube, malgré la connaissance de l'impact émotionnel engendré par la dissolution de la guilde, il l'avait laissé, il avait suivi son équipe sans se douter que son équipe à elle avait éclaté.

Il avait eu connaissance de ce dernier point quelques mois après avoir intégré la guilde de Blue Pegasus.

Il culpabilisait de l'avoir écarté de sa vie sans préavis à ce moment-là, mais il gardait un œil sur elle ou du moins sur son travail. Chaque article signé de sa plume était minutieusement consigné dans un classeur dédié.

Elle était proche de lui de cette manière.

Puis la guilde s'était reformée. Les larmes de bonheur et son sourire qu'elle eut lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras était l'une des images qu'il préservait avec respect dans son esprit.

La sensation ressentie à ce moment -là était tellement intense, être enfin à la maison. Cette étreinte avait balayé l'absence d'un an. Elle avait pardonné son abandon et tout avait repris comme si toute cette débâcle n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait voulu croire. Il a fait abstraction de la fissure dans son âme, il savait qu'elle lui cachait un terrible secret. Mais égoïstement il n'avait rien fait pour comprendre.

Ses amis étaient là, elle était là, la guilde était là. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Puis la guerre d'Alvarez avait une nouvelle fois ébranlé ce doux équilibre de bonheur. Les secrets du premier maître furent dévoilés, la disparition de Zeref, la mort de Natsu, le retour dans leur propre temps des dragons slayers première génération, la mort de Makarov. Ce fût trop. Il avait de nouveau choisi de soutenir son ami, son frère, son équipe.

Il avait omis qu'elle souffrait aussi, elle venait de perdre elle aussi des êtres proches, un ami, un frère, un père. Et pourtant elle soutenait dans cette terrible épreuve Levy, Yukino, Minerva qui avaient perdu leur amour, leur compagnon.

Ce soir-là, elle avait craqué. Elle l'avait supplié pour son aide, son soutien à genoux au sol et en larmes. Il lui avait alors répondu sans mauvaises pensées qu'il repasserait car il avait déjà promis d'être présent pour soutenir Laxus dans sa perte.

Il avait vu son âme se déchirer à ses mots, il aurait dû réagir à ce moment, mais il était parti rejoindre son équipe, la laissant au sol abasourdi.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, à son retour il avait trouvé l'appartement vide. Il comprit que sa lumière s'était éteinte, que son phare ne brulerait plus la nuit pour lui. La lumière de Fairy Tail avait atteint ses propres limites d'acceptation de la dureté de la vie.

Comme tous les matins depuis, il se flagellait, se traitait d'idiot, d'insensible et de cheval de traie avec œillères. Rongé par le regret pour l'éternité de sa vie d'humain stupide.

Personne n'avait revu la mage depuis cette nuit-là, il fut le dernier à la voir. Les recherches s'étaient succédées sans succès, sans le moindre indice.

Levy cherchait dans les livres, Cana dans ses cartes, Warren dans son appareil de télépathie et de liaisons fairy tail. Mais rien.

Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers Sabertooth pour une audience auprès des esprits de Yukino, mais ils apprirent que la mage constellationniste avait également disparu et que Sabertooth cherchait également dans tous les coins reculés ou non du pays. C'est à ce moment-là que Minerva rejoignit Fairy Tail pour compléter leurs recherches et rester proche de Levy se soutenant mutuellement dans leurs douleurs.

Plus tard, il fut porté à la connaissance de l'ensemble du royaume que la princesse Hisui était portée disparue également.

Trois constellationistes disparues le même soir, cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Tous les chevaliers furent dépêchés à la recherche et au listing des mages célestes. Ce fût un échec. Seules trois mages manquaient à l'appel : les leurs.

Lissana avait également disparue ce soir-là.

La guilde fut dévastée par ces pertes supplémentaires. Les recherches ne donnaient rien. Elles ne faisaient plus partie de ce monde.

Il plongeât la main dans sa poche et sortit un bout de papier froissé et vieillit, le lut comme tous les matins « Lorsque tu connaitras enfin tes priorités ». Seul présent énigmatique qu'elle lui avait laissé ce soir-là.

Il reprit sa route en direction de la guilde. Devant les portes, il inspira un bon coup et ouvrit les battants.

La guilde était toujours festive dû aux nouveaux arrivants, mais moins tapageuse.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés, la vie avait repris son cours, Laxus était devenu le maître, Erza avait décliné, refusant la responsabilité de tous ces enfants. La perte de ses amis l'avait fait revoir ses priorités et son désir d'être avec Jellal et de mener sa vie tranquillement avait eu raison de ses convictions premières.

Elle aspirait à une vie de famille sans combat. Elle tenait le bar avec Mirajane dorénavant.

Tous les anciens, avaient continué d'avancer dans leur vie, promesse aux absents qu'ils vivraient tous pour eux sans entacher leurs souvenirs.

Levy et Minerva s'entrainaient le matin puis cherchaient dans les livres d'histoire des faits relatant les exploits de leurs dragon slayer. Seule Levy avait reçu le plus beau des cadeaux, son petit miracle comme elle aimait à l'appeler. Il ressemblait énormément à son père. Le petit Iron courait de partout, choyé par l'ensemble de la guilde. Certains se trompaient, il était souvent interpellé par le prénom Gajeel . Mais qu'importe, elle avançait pour lui.

Mirajane et Laxus allaient bientôt être parents également, la nouvelle génération se mettait progressivement en route.

Ever et Elfman avait décidé de rejoindre Blue Pegasus. Trop de souvenirs à Fairy Tail. Il fallait qu'ils recommencent ailleurs.

Les larmes de la famille Strauss, avait ébranlé la guilde, mais tous comprirent leur choix.

Les doutes l'avaient également envahi, devait-il quitter pour recommencer aussi ou rester au cas où ?

Son équipe avait éclaté.

Il repensait souvent à ce mot énigmatique, lorsqu'il doutait de ses choix. Il était resté à la guilde. Il gardait l'espoir qu'elle lui reviendrait. Aucune femme à ce jour ne l'avait remplacé. Il n'en éprouvait pas le désir. Lui l'homme pervers qui tirait la langue et faisait des blagues salaces n'existait plus. Il avait muri mais surtout ne souhaitait plus alimenter la convoitise des femmes devant un homme mystérieux.

Il n'appartenait qu'à une seule femme et son départ le lui avait fait comprendre. Même si elle ne revenait jamais, il l'attendrait.

Il l'aime c'est tout ….


	2. Chapter 2

Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Ses amis se morfondaient dans la douleur. Elle aussi était dévastée par toutes ces tragédies, mais elle s'imposait de rester forte, pour eux…Les larmes avaient déjà été trop versées.

Les aider à se relever était son but, quitte à laisser son âme se perdre.

Elle avait déjà tant perdu, elle était habituée à cette douleur résistante. Triste vérité…

La guerre avait pris fin il y a quelques mois déjà. L'heure était à la reconstruction tant matérielle qu'émotionnelle.

Comment faire, lorsque l'ensemble de la famille peinait à se relever, lorsque les priorités étaient cachés par l'aveuglement ou le refus de relever la tête.

Même Erza avait oublié sa tirade fétiche : »On ne meurt pas pour ses amis, on vit pour eux ».

Seule, elle devait trouver une solution. Ame par âme s'il le fallait, mais elle ferait en sorte de tous les conduire vers la lumière. Pour Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting , rogue, Maevis et même Zereph.

Bixslow aidait lui aussi à sa manière, elle le savait et ne lui en voulait pas de l'oublier encore une fois. Elle savait comment il était proche de son équipe, ensemble ils étaient la famille dans la famille Fairy Tail. Laxus vivait son drame, perdant l'unique lien sanguin restant. Elle était peinée mais comprenait le devoir de Bixslow.

Levy avait vu son compagnon englouti par le rappel temporel, n'appartenant à cette époque.

La défaite de Zereph avait effacé tous les paradoxes. Levy n'était pas la seule concernée, Yukino, Minerva avaient également chacune assistée impuissantes au départ forcé de leurs amours.

Elle-même et Lisanna n'avaient pu empêcher la mort de Natsu.

Elle avait retrouvé plus d'une fois Happy dans les ruines de la dernière bataille. Ce dernier lui avait tout raconté : la rencontre avec Zereph, son lien de parenté avec natsu, End, l'enfance oubliée, sa mort, sa résurrection, par le travail clandestin du frère, la traversée du portail, igneel.

C'est un Happy brisé mais soulagé d'un secret trop lourd à porter, qu'elle avait ramené à la guilde.

Carla errait sans but depuis le départ de Wendy. Lily n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Elle décida de commencer la reconstruction par ces trois-là. Patiemment, elle les écouta et arriva à les convaincre de se rendre ensemble au village des Exceed, de retrouver leurs propres parents et de vivre pour leurs dragons slayers.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils partirent au village, les adieux furent déchirants, mais la promesse de se revoir faite, ce fut seule qu'elle retourna à la guilde laissant derrière elle les derniers liens qu'ils possédaient tous avec leurs amis disparus.

Sa prochaine cible était Levy, le départ de Lily pouvait avoir trop de conséquences fâcheuses, elle ne pouvait se permettre de retarder la reconstruction.

De plus, elle avait surpris une discussion entre Laxus et le Raijin qui l'avait interpellée.

Laxus s'étonnait de l'odeur persistante de Gajeel sur la petite mage des mots, alors qu'au contraire elle aurait dû s'estomper au fil des mois.

Levy était trop souvent malade. Elle avait fait le lien. Il était donc urgent de mettre Levy sur pieds si ses soupçons s'avéraient justifiés.

Subtilement, elle orientait les recherches de son petit rat de bibliothèque, lui offrait des aliments calmant les nausées.

Levy arriva un matin, le sourire aux lèvres, embrassant son amie tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille « Il m'a laissé un cadeau, merci LuChan d'avoir compris avant moi ».

« C'est ton miracle » lui avait-elle murmuré en larmes. Levy était heureuse, pas totalement debout mais la tête fièrement dressée. Cela était le premier grand pas vers l'avenir.

Prochaine cible, elle hésitait, il y en avait tellement.

En rentrant chez elle un soir, un halo lumineux se démarquait au loin vers la sortie de Magnolia, elle décida de s'y rendre curieuse de cet appel céleste.

Elle trouva Lissana endormi les mains sur son ventre, devant la tombe que Natsu avait faite pour elle. Une tombe pour une vivante et rien pour un mort. Quel paradoxe.

Devant cette scène, elle comprit que son idiot de partenaire n'était pas si inconscient des relations amoureuses. Lisanna faisait donc partie du petit groupe ayant perdu un compagnon.

Décidemment son partenaire n'aura jamais fait les choses conventionnellement. Une tombe pour une vivante, un mort en vie, un amour d'un autre monde, le passé dans le futur. Natsu ….. paradoxe à lui tout seul.

Elle regarda Lissanna une nouvelle fois attendrie. Natsu qu'as-tu fait. Natsu ….

C'était cela, Natsu évidemment, il est la clé, l'avenir dans le passé.

Elle savait où chercher et que faire maintenant !

Virgo apporta une couverture pour la mage endormie pendant que sa maîtresse mais néanmoins amie était en très grande conversation avec Crux pour les recherches qu'elle venait d'entreprendre.

Lissana s'était réveillé aux chants des oiseaux, elle sentit un poids doux sur elle, la chaleur et la douceur l'entouraient, la réconfortaient.

Elle doutait de sa position, ses souvenirs l'amenaient à sa tombe. Profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur sa joue, juste un instant, un instant de calme et de sérénité. Puis elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle découvrit que le poids senti était une couverture et la douceur autour d'elle était une sorte de matelas en laine rose. Elle comprit que son amie était responsable de son confort matinal.

Elle l'a rechercha du regard, la trouva un peu plus loin dans la clairière méditant.

Elle se leva, réajusta la couverture autour de ses épaules et s'approcha doucement de son amie sans perturber son état méditatif.

S'asseyant à ses côtés et profitant du silence et de la présence apaisante de son amie.

\- Bonjour Lissana, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour Lucy, je fais avec ….

Le silence les entoura de nouveau, elles regardèrent ensemble l'astre solaire se lever un peu plus à l'horizon, profitant de la brise légère sur leur visage. Un réconfort silencieux que leur offrait la nature à ce moment.

\- Dis-moi, si je te disais qu'il existe un moyen de réparer tout ce gâchis mais qu'il implique d'énormes sacrifices, voire même le changement du monde tel que nous le connaissons, que l'échec affectera l'ensemble des alliances, les vies et l'histoire avec un grand H , que ferais –tu ?

\- Qu'entends-tu par sacrifices ?

\- Nos vies, nos choix, nos priorités …. Aucune garantie de retrouver ce monde-là. Je te parle d'une absence qui sera plus un adieu qu'un au revoir.

\- Crois-tu réellement qu'après cette débâcle, nos vies, nos croyances, nos familles ne sont pas déjà affectées de tel manière qu'un retour à la normal est envisageable ?!

Que nos cœurs seront capables de se remettre à pulser en rythme acceptant l'amour et le pardon à nouveau ? !

Lucy, nous sommes tous morts ce jour-là. Relever la tête est tellement dur, alors se redresser sur nos jambes …..

Je sais ce que tu fais, je te vois cassée, essayant d'être forte pour tout le monde. Tu penses réussir mais tu te trompes.

Nos exceeds que tu as envoyés au loin, peuvent se reconstruire mais j'en doute …

\- Lissana, Levy est enceinte. Gajeel lui a laissé ce cadeau. Elle va se relever…

\- Elle est quoi ?!

\- Tu as bien compris, combien de temps pour toi ?

\- Que …..

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, je n'en ai pas le courage.

\- 3 mois, certainement.

\- Réponds à ma première question, ta réponse déterminera mon choix et mes actions.

\- J'ai peur, je veux son retour, j'ai moi aussi un cadeau comme tu dis, mais sans lui, aurai-je la force de marcher. S'il lui ressemble, serai-je capable de le regarder sans pleurer sans le comparer. Serai-je capable de lui offrir l'amour nécessaire à son épanouissement, serai-je capable d'être une mère tout en ayant la moitié de mon cœur arraché. S'il a sa magie, comment lui apprendre, je ne suis pas un dragon …

\- Il reste Cobra et Laxus si l'apprentissage te pose souci,

\- Non ! coupa-t-elle, « j'exige son retour ajouta lisanna en larmes. « Si la solution existe, je suis prête à tout sacrifier même mon trésor

\- Très bien. Lucy se leva, épousseta ces vêtements, regarda une nouvelle fois vers l'horizon puis se retourna, plongea son regard pétillant et larmoyant dans celui de Lissana et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

\- Lucy, je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu, mais ce sera avec moi. Tu ne seras pas seule. Il en est hors de question. Je refuse ta mission solo.

\- Je ne le voyais pas d'une autre façon. Seule je ne peux pas. Cependant sache que 2 personnes sont à convaincre !

\- Je me charge de Mira et Elfnii

\- Je ne pensais pas eux

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu verras, allez nous partons. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, Lissana sourit. Ensemble elles regardèrent l'horizon, la tête légèrement relevée profitant des rayons de soleil sur leurs visages et de la brise dans leurs cheveux, promesse d'une nouvelle ère en marche.

Crocus, tout un peuple reconstruisant la capitale pour lui redonner sa splendeur d'antan, insensible à ce qui se tramait dans une salle hermétiquement fermé du palais. 3 mages faisant face à la princesse Hisui, réclamant son aide pour une opération que l'on pouvait qualifiée suicidaire.

3 mages résolues à convaincre leur future souveraine mais néanmoins amie.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous me demandez mon aide, mon soutien pour sauver une seule et unique personne au détriment de milliers d'autres. De mettre en péril l'existence même de monde que nous connaissons. Et comment compter vous réaliser cet exploit sans trop de conséquence Mlle Heartfillia ? Car je sais que vous avez pensé à tout n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien au contraire je suis consciente des sacrifices, du risque d'échec plus que de réussite, j'ai les lignes conductrices, j'ai fait mes priorités, mais nous devons clairement poser les plans et toutes les stratégies d'actions car un seul changement entraine de multiples possibilités futures. Et pour que tout ce plan fonctionne, il faut nous ayons toujours un coup d'avance. Et cela malheureusement c'est un choix que je ne peux prendre seule.

Mes amies m'accompagnant n'ont à leurs connaissances que la grande ligne conductrice. Notre entretien doit définir le reste. Les choix et décisions sont apportés aujourd'hui devant vous et toutes ensemble. Après il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière ou plutôt en avant.

Vous vous doutez qu'avant que je puisse vous expliquer réellement l'ensemble de l'opération, j'ai besoin d'avoir votre entière collaboration sans aucune restriction ou véto de votre part.

\- Dès votre arrivée, vous aviez d'ores et déjà ma pleine collaboration. Qu'attendons-nous, mettons-nous au travail.

Les 3 mages s'avancèrent et s'installèrent autour de la table au plus près de la princesse.

Lucy contacta Crux et Virgo qui apportèrent les livres et cartes nécessaires pour leur plan d'action.

\- Nous savons que tout cela a commencé par le refus d'un enfant à accepter la mort de son petit frère. Dès lors Zereph n'a cessé de chercher un moyen de ressusciter Natsu, passant outre les lois élémentaires de la vie. Se condamnant lui-même à une immortalité solitaire. Créant différents démons pour atteindre son but soit la vie de Natsu.

Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que la mort de Natsu est notre point de départ ou d'arrivée, selon le point de vue. Il est le paramètre à modifier dans le temps. Natsu est notre clé.

Cependant interférer le passé sans compromettre notre futur est le vrai challenge. Sauvant Natsu dans le passé modifiera automatiquement le futur. Nous allons devoir effectuer les changements point par point.

\- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Yukino perplexe

\- Expliques-toi Lucy, car si l'on trouve la solution pour dans un premier temps retourner dans le passé et sauver Natsu, c'est déjà très bien mais il n'appartiendra jamais à Fairy tail ni les autres dragons slayers. 400 ans nous séparent. Ajouta Lissana

\- C'est là que nous devons parler de nos priorités, j'ai déjà fait les miennes lors de mes recherches. J'ai la solution. Cependant ces choix affecteront toutes nos histoires et c'est à vous de décider je ne peux le faire à votre place.

\- Peux tu développer s'il te plait demanda Hisui.

\- En gros si nous sauvons Natsu, et par ricochet sa famille, nous devrons nous substituer à Zereph avec ce que cela implique.

\- QUOI ! crièrent en chœur les autres mages, horrifiées par ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre.

\- Nous sommes toutes réunies, car comme je l'ai dit nous avons des choix à faire.

Natsu est la clé de ce carnage, de l'histoire même de notre pays. Si nous le sauvons, notre existence, nos guildes seront différentes. L'ensemble sera modifié. Nos choix, nos priorités seront responsables de tout un avenir qui peut nous être inconnu. Le sauvetage de Natsu passe par la survie de sa famille et dans le temps c'est-à-dire il y a 400 ans. Zereph ne sera en conséquence jamais le mage noir que nous connaissons. Il n'y aura plus d'adorateurs ni de partisans à la gloire de Zereph, plus de démons. Pas plus qu'il n'y aura de dragon slayers.

\- Et bien ce serait l'idéal, un monde sans guerre, sans éternelle reconstruction, sans morts ! s'écria Hisui

\- Certes mais cela implique également plus de guildes unies pour le bien d'un seul ou de tous, plus de fraternité. Ajouta Lucy

\- C'est une possibilité mais rien nous assure un avenir sombre tel que tu nous le décris ! affirma hisui

\- Cela est utopique, princesse, de croire à une unité lorsqu'on étudie l'histoire de Fiore, et vous le reconnaitrez aisément, ces guerres ont fait l'unité de notre pays aujourd'hui. Natsu était certes un destructeur irréfléchi mais il est l'âme de notre vie. Je vous prie de vous souvenir de toutes les conséquences qu'ont eues les actions de notre mage de feu . De la même façon que l'ensemble de la famille Dragneel a influencé l'histoire même de Fairy tail . ajouta Lucy.

La mage céleste se tourna vers Lissana qui pensive n'écoutait plus l'argumentaire de son amie.

\- Lissana tu veux le retour de Natsu pour ta propre vie, pour ton avenir. Un choix qui peut paraitre égoïste au vu des enjeux. Es-tu capable de choisir la vie d'aujourd'hui au détriment de celles de ton frère et de ta sœur. Le passé modifié, peut également influencer votre éviction de votre village, ton départ pour Edolas. Es-tu sûre de vouloir le retour de Natsu au détriment du bonheur de ta famille ? Mais le sauvetage de deux peuples d'un autre monde souffrant du joug d'un dictateur ?

\- Yukino es-tu prête à laisser de nouveau ta sœur se faire interné à la tour du ciel, lui volant son enfance et sa bonté ? De même es-tu prête à revivre l'humiliation d'une guilde sans âmes

Princesse êtes vous prête à revivre l'eclipse en sachant les décès engendrés par ce fiasco mais qui a permis l'unification totale des guildes ?

C'est pourquoi ce sont vos choix qui détermineront nos actions.

\- Et toi que gagnes tu dans cette opération, Bicxlow est encore vivant, ton avenir est devant toi. Demanda Lissana

\- Juste le bonheur de ma famille

\- Altruiste mais sérieusement, toi aussi tes choix sont à prendre en considération.

\- Egoiste surtout, je ne veux pas de cette vie, j'ai souffert par le passé mais aujourd'hui mon cœur est en morceau et je ne peux plus l'accepter. Oui j'ai Bicxlow mais comment construire lorsqu'il est aussi détruit que vous, lorsque l'ensemble de votre famille ne tient plus debout.

J'ai fait mes choix et j'accepte de perdre ma mère, mon père, de revivre les coups de Gajeel pour le bonheur de Levy, et de Juvia, j'accepte l'enfermement dans l'horloge pour la libération de tous les mages célestes emprisonnés, j'accepte les 7 ans d'hibernation , j'accepte les coups de Minerva pour l'anéantissement de Jiemna, j'accepte la perte d'Aquarius pour la survie de ma famille et pour l'amitié de Brandish, j'accepte d'être en seconde place dans le cœur de Bicxlow mais je n'accepterai jamais le départ de mon ami Natsu. Finissa Lucy dans les larmes.

A vous maintenant de faire vos choix ajouta t elle en reniflant.

\- Lucy, je parle au nom de nous toutes réunies, en te suivant nous avions déjà fait nos choix réconforta Yukino

\- Cependant, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour sauver nos vies, tu parles du passé mais le présent est là. Ajouta Hisui.

\- Nous partons dans le passé. …


	3. Chapter 3

Deux ans et demi, il regardait la guilde, les enfants qui couraient, les mages vieillissants de sa génération. Laxus du haut de son balcon s'attardait également sur « ses enfants » reçus en héritage. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent.

Le temps passait, chacun évoluait, grandissait.

Bixlow avait cette désagréable impression de stagner. S'il avait su …..

Lui, qui avait soutenu tout le monde au détriment de sa propre vie, égoïstement il leur en voulait à tous d'avoir progressé. Il leur en voulait de n'être pas plus présent pour lui, il éprouvait une certaine colère sur l'éclatement de son équipe, avec un chef de groupe devenu maître. La solitude avait envahi son esprit et son corps.

Les tentatives multiples de mise en couple de Mirajane étaient les seules attentions particulières qu'il recevait.

Sortant de sa pensée et de sa contemplation il aperçut Iron venir à lui. Bixlow accoudé au bar, regardait l'enfant occupé à sa tentative d'ascension pour atteindre l'adulte devant lui.

Le mage seith sourit à l'enfant, l'éleva su sol et l'assis sur ses genoux.

« Quoi de neuf, petit copain ? »

« Rien, juste envie d'être avec toi »

Le petit dragon avait immédiatement adopté ce chevalier aux yeux verts et cela à l'étonnement de tous. L'enfant aimait se blottir contre lui avec les bébés dans ses bras. Nul ne comprenait l'affection si intense de l'enfant envers leur camarade.

Iron aimait jouer avec les bébés et surtout le casque plumeau. Il adorait l'enlever de la tête de Bixlow et s'en revêtir lui-même et imiter le mage seith dans la guilde. En général les totems le suivaient dans cette partie de carnaval.

Levy avait totalement confiance en Bixlow et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Il aimait imaginer que cet enfant aurait pu être le sien avec celui de Lucy. Mais il avait fait des erreurs qui à ce jour ne pourraient jamais être réparées.

Bixslow déposa un baiser sur la tête de l'enfant et lui remis son casque. L'enfant se redressa, regarda le mage avec un énorme sourire et un Ghihi caractéristique de son père. Il sauta au sol.

« Allez les bébés, formation byron » cria-t-il à travers la guilde.

Les totems le suivirent et se mirent en formation soulevant délicatement l'enfant dans les airs. Les cris et les rires de l'enfant et de la guilde emplirent l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Bixlow se retourna vers la tablette du bar, il plongea la main dans sa poche et ses doigts frolèrent le bout de papier si cher à son cœur et à son âme. Petit bout de papier qui était le seul lien lui permettant de ne pas sombrer dans les abîmes de la dépression. Au fil des années, le message énigmatique de sa femme prenait une autre signification : l'espoir de son retour.

Il sortit le message usé et le lut, se coupant du monde , de la guilde. Il était à nouveau dans sa pensée.

Lévy sortait de la bibliothèque avec Minerva, elles se saluèrent et se séparèrent. La journée de recherche ayant pris fin, Levy devait retrouver son fils pour son entrainement quotidien avec le maître ou Cobra.

Les rires de son enfant l'accueillirent, levant la tête elle regarda avec un tendre sourire, le spectacle qui s'offrait au-dessus d'elle.

Un petit garçon volant sur des totems à 6 mètres au-dessus du sol, aurait donné une crise cardiaque à n'importe quelle mère. Pas elle.

Sa confiance absolue en Bixlow était l'une des raisons de son calme. Mais elle avait également une intime croyance dans le jugement de son fils. Il était aussi bougon que son père sauf envers les personnes chères à son cœur.

Elle s'approcha du mage seith pour le saluer, elle s'arrêta quelques mètres avant de l'accoster. Elle contemplait ce mage, dont la stature s'affaissait sur lui-même, elle fût étonnée de ce changement d'attitude. Elle repensa à cet instant à la dernière blague salace de ce dernier. Tout à sa pensée, elle se tourna vers son fils qui imitait Bixlow dans les chevrons. Elle le regarda intensément. Elle hoqueta de surprise, son fils imitait à la perfection le mage d'aujourd'hui ! Et là était le problème !Le mage d'aujourd'hui ne tirait plus la langue, l'esprit taquin et enfantin n'existait plus. Lévy réalisa alors le changement radical de son camarade.

« Oh Lu-chan, où es-tu ? Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? souffla-t-elle dans un soupir

Elle reprit son voyage jusqu'au mage des âmes perdue, se plaçant derrière lui. Elle voulait l'enlacer pour lui montrer qu'elle était présente pour lui. Joignant sa pensée au geste, elle se rapprocha un peu plus. Elle fut soudainement attirée par le bout de papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle déchiffra aisément le texte.

« Lorsque tu connaîtras tes priorité »lu-t-elle à haute voix, « C'est bizarre nous avons un livre dans nos archive qui possède ce titre »

Elle se décala et s'installa sur le siège au côté du mage, oubliant son acte de tendresse et de soutien qu'elle souhaitait effectuer auparavant.

Le mage sursauta en sentant une présence à ses côtés, il reconnut la mage aux mots.

« Excuse-moi, Lévy. Je ne t'ai pas écouté, Iron est là-bas avec les bébés si telle était ta question » se réveilla Bixslow.

« Non Bix, je l'ai vu, je te disais que nous avions un livre portant ce titre dans les archives ici » répéta Lévy.

« comment cela »

« Cependant il est étrange, il est vierge, mais il fait partie de nos recherches pour trouver des histoires relatant les exploits de nos dragons ou du moins des indices historiques nous permettant de connaitre leurs évolutions »

« Peux-tu me le montrer s'il te plaît

« Oui bien sûr, mais comme je te l'ai dit il est blanc. Au fait que signifie ce papier ? »

« C'est le dernier message de cosplayer » répondit-il tristement.

« Quoi !, viens vite, cela ne peut être une coïncidence. Lu-Chan ne fait rien sans réflexion. Comme je viens de te dire, le livre est étrange, il est vierge mais dès que nous entamons nos recherches quotidiennes, il revient systématiquement à nous. Ce livre est toujours sur notre table. Quoique nous fassions, que nous le rangions ou que nous le mettions à la poubelle, il est toujours à nos côtés. Tu comprends TOUJOURS. Cela ne peut être fortuit. Lu-Chan est partie en te laissant cet unique souvenir. Viens vite »

L'adrénaline envahissait son cerveau, les ailes poussaient sous ses pieds, l'euphorie la gagnait. Elle arracha littéralement le mage de son siège, le trainant derrière elle.

« Mira, je te laisse Iron, merci, Minerva vient là tout de suite, mon petit dragon reste avec ton oncle et tata Mira, je reviens vite » hurla-t-elle ses consignes sans reprendre son souffle

« Je peux rester avec les bébés ? »

Bixslow , reprenant ses esprits ordonna à ses totems de protéger l'enfant en son absence et répondit par l'affirmative au petit dragon de fer.

Les trois mages entrèrent dans la salle des archives avec fracas, le livre déjà sur la table.

« Tu vois, il est encore là, alors que nous l'avions rangé » s'exclama avec enthousiasme Levy.

Minerva ne comprenait pas les actions folles de sa coéquipière mais restait perceptive à la joie de son amie. L'attitude de sa compagne de recherche lui laissait entrevoir l'espoir d'une piste sérieuse. Son sourire égaya son visage à cet instant.

Le mage seith , frottait entre ses doigts le bout de papier de sa Cosplayer.

Levy se jeta sur le livre et le mis face au visage de Bixslow.

« Regarde le titre ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse le saisir, Levy le retourna, s'installa autour de la table et feuilleta les pages.

Les deux autres mages s'installèrent également autour d'elle.

« Les pages sont encore vierges » annonça-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. La déception se ressentait sur son corps qui s'affaissa. La voix chevrotante :

« J'y croyais tellement …. »

« Attends, montre-moi le livre, il y a peut-être un verrou ou loquet déverrouillant l'ensemble « se hasarda Bixslow.

« Non, bix, nous l'avons étudié lorsque nous avons constaté sa présence systématique autour de nous » rétorqua Minerva.

Le mage seith attira le livre vers lui, afin d'éloigner l'objet de désespoir des filles. Dès le contact de ses doigts sur le livre, une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient nos trois mages. Le livre en lévitation au-dessus d'eux, s'ouvrit, la lumière s'affaiblit, laissant le spectacle d'un livre descendant avec douceur dans les mains de Bixslow, la première page sur laquelle apparurent les premières écritures : « Merci Levy »

« Mavis, que ce passe-t-il ? jura la principale intéressée. « C'est l'écriture de Lu-Chan ! Vite Bixslow, tourne la page »

Voyant son camarade figé dans la surprise, Lévy lui arracha le livre des mains. Cet acte entraina la fermeture automatique de ce dernier.

Elle l'ouvrit à nouveau mais découvrit des pages vierges une nouvelle fois.

« Retouche-le » ordonna-t-elle agressivement

« Euh, d'accord » s'exécuta le mage concerné. A nouveau le livra s'alluma et laissa apparaître le message de remerciement pour Levy.

« Tourne la page » cria-t-elle

« A vos ordres, madame ! » dit Bixslow en se mettant au garde à vous.

Minerva ria et pinça Levy pour la faire redescendre.

« Pardonnez-moi » s'excusa-t-elle, « Je suis excitée, car Lu-Chan est derrière cela et je sais qu'elle nous donnera des réponses voire même un retour de nos dragons. J'en suis certaine, et après des années de recherches, c'est la première piste sérieuse, notre premier espoir. Je suis impatiente. »

« Cosplayer …. » soupira Bixslow tout en tournant la page.

Les lettres s'inscrivirent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

 _ **« Bonjour, mon amour. Ai-je encore le droit de t'appeler ainsi ? Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre départ. Plusieurs questions me tiraillent, m'as-tu attendu ? As-tu continué ta vie sans ta « Cosplayer » ? Je ne sais pas et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. J'ai besoin de croire en ton attente en ton amour pour moi. C'est ce qui me permet d'avancer et d'accomplir notre mission.**_

 _ **Alors, oui, je prends égoïstement le droit de t'appeler mon amour. »**_

Les deux autres mages lisaient par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'entend-elle par notre. Avec qui fait-elle sa mission. »

Bixslow leva la tête vers les filles pour leur répondre mais fut instantanément interrompu par Minerva.

« Bon sang, elle a tout prévu. Il n'y a que Bix qui puisse faire apparaître les écrits. Il a arrêté de lire et le texte aussi ! Regarde Levy »

Bixslow se retourna et remarqua lui aussi l'arrêt du dévoilement des mots.

« Reprends la lecture, s'il te plait « demanda Levy plus poliment cette fois.

 _ **« Je suppose que Levy est présente à tes côtés en ce moment, si mes intuitions sont bonnes, elle a dû faire ses propres recherches avec Freed afin de trouver des indices sur le devenir de nos dragons slayers emportés dans le temps.**_

 _ **Je te salue Levy-Chan. Dis-moi comment est ton petit gars ? Est-il le portrait de son père ?Pourquoi suis-je en train de poser une question qui n'obtiendra pas de réponse.**_

 _ **Mon amour, ce livre est essentiellement conçu pour vous expliquer nos actions. Cependant toi seul est en mesure de faire apparaître le texte. Outre le fait qu'il sera relaté notre mission et notre avancement, je risque également de l'utiliser comme d'un journal de bord dans lequel seront retranscrites mes émotions, état d'âme.**_

 _ **Levy, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Loin de là, mais certaines choses doivent rester dans le domaine privé d'un couple.**_

 _ **J'essaierai de mettre à jour quotidiennement, sans garantie. Des indications temporelles également. Si le livre ne parle plus c'est que nous aurons échoué et que nous ne serons plus …»**_

Bixslow alla à ce moment à la dernière page du livre avec appréhension, il ne pouvait pas imaginer la mort de sa femme. Non cela n'était pas possible.

Levy et Minerva regardèrent les actions de leur camarade avec compassion et compréhension. Elles avaient eu également la même idée à la lecture de cette phrase.

« Le livre est vierge … » constata Bixslow en feuilletant l'ensemble de l'ouvrage. Il revint donc à sa lecture sans comprendre.

 _ **« Oui, mon amour, je sais qu'à ce moment tu as dû essayer de lire la dernière page comme à ton habitude lorsque tu détends auprès d'un roman. Je ne pouvais te laisser faire. Cet ouvrage est enchanté et ne dévoilera rien d'autre qu'à une vitesse de lecture normale. Non Levy, tes lunettes ne seront également d'aucune utilité dans le cas présent ».**_

« Pffff » souffla l'intéressée. « Elle nous connait que trop bien »

 _ **« Je pense que vous avez dû remarquer l'utilisation du « nous » dans certaines de mes phrases maintenant comme l'absence de certaines mages également »**_

« Mavis, elles sont ensemble » s'écria Minerva

« Chut, attends la suite, continue Bix »

 _ **« Lissana, Yukino et Hisui font partie de mon équipe, rassurez tout le monde en quelque sorte et cessez vos recherches inutiles. Nous ne sommes plus là ou du moins de ce temps- là. »**_

« Quoi ! « crièrent-ils tous. « Qu'entend-elle par-là ! »

 _ **« Après la débâcle de Zereph, cette guerre qui nous a tous laissé meurtri, la disparition de camarades trop importants dans nos vies à tous, une nouvelle construction de vie difficile pour chacun de nous. Redresser la tête et nous relever semblaient impossible. Nous étions tous tellement liés à la limite de la fusion, nous avions remporté tellement de victoires, affrontés tellement d'obstacles qui faisaient de notre guilde une famille et un adversaire imbattable, tant que nous étions ensemble ….. Mais nous ne l'étions plus.**_

 _ **Je n'avais pas la force de poursuivre ainsi. D'assister impuissante à la mort lente de nos camarades encore présents, de voir ces mages puissants sombrer dans la mélancolie et la dépression, cela m'était insupportable. Pardonne-moi mon amour, d'être faible et d'avoir choisi la duite dans le temps, plutôt que de te soutenir. »**_

« Non, Cosplayer, tu n'es pas faible, chérie loin de là … » soupira Bixslow, « pardonne moi toi aussi de t'avoir mise de côté.

 _ **« Mon amour, je sais que je t'ai laissé une image de moi plutôt négative lors de notre dernier soir avant mon départ. Je … …..Comment dire ? Je souhaitais tes bras, une dernière connexion entre nous autant physique que psychique. J'étais jalouse de Lissana et de Levy. Je souhaitais également un cadeau de l'homme que j'aimais.**_

 _ **J'aurai souhaité puiser ma force dans tes bras, sentir la chaleur de ton corps et de ton âme. Oui, c'est cela, je souhaitais que tu m'offres ta force et ton courage pour ce que j'allais entreprendre. Mais tu m'as laissée. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir craqué ce soir-là. Si Tu savais à quel point je culpabilise encore de mon attitude déplacée.**_

 _ **Rassures-toi, mon amour, je sais que ton équipe avait besoin de ta force et de ton affection, je ne porte aucunement rancune pour cela. Ils avaient besoin de se relever, plus que nous deux. Je connaissais ta fidélité pour ton équipe et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, j'aurais agi de la même manière si les rôles étaient inversés. »**_

A ce moment-là, Bixslow ferma le livre, encercla sa tête entre ses mains, sa tristesse et sa culpabilité prirent le dessus. Les larmes si longtemps contenues, brisèrent le barrage de ses yeux.

Levy et Minerva respectèrent cet instant et attendirent patiemment la reprise des émotions du seul mage pouvant leur apporter des réponses.

-« Cosplayer, qu'ai-je fait ? Comment pouvait-il encore prétendre à l'amour de sa mage céleste ? Lui, l'idiot qui par deux fois l'avait abandonnée ? Lui, qui par deux fois avait choisi son équipe sur elle ? Comment pouvait-il encore se tenir droit et fier lorsqu'il laissa par deux fois sa femme se débrouiller et se relever par elle-même ? Comment pouvait-il être un homme droit et respectueux lorsqu'il lui refusa par deux fois son soutien, elle la personne la plus humble et généreuse que le Monde ait connu ? Elle qui ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, jamais un reproche. Toute son enfance, elle avait été seule. Il connaissait sa hantise de la solitude et lui par deux fois l'a laissée seule. Son attitude à lui laissait supposer qu'elle n'était rien, comment a-t-il pu avoir un tel comportement comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'un objet sans âme ? Il ne l'avait jamais réellement intégrer à sa vie. Et pourtant elle était une pièce maîtresse de son cœur et de sa stabilité émotionnelle. Mon dieu, il n'était rien de plus qu'un sous-homme. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir confiance en lui et le respecter. Ses poings frappèrent la table de rage et de tristesse non contenus.

Levy plaça sa main tendrement sur celle du mage seith en réconfort et soutien.

Il souffla, repris une certaine contenance et rouvrit le livre.

« Dîtes-moi, de quel cadeau auriez-vous pu avoir en commun toi et Lissana ? » demanda fébrilement Minerva.

« Je ne sais pas, le seul cadeau que Gajeel m'ai laissé est Iron . .. OH, mon Dieu, Lissana est enceinte aussi »

Bixslow se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable, faisant sursauter les deux filles.

« Alors, la tête à flamme n'était pas si innocent que cela … Lucy …. Tu voulais également un enfant, Mavis, je suis un idiot sans cœur, un idiot total de n'avoir su apprécier le trésor que j'avais avec moi. Tu souhaitais une famille et avec moi en plus….. » murmura Bix pour lui-même.

Il reprit la lecture sous les oreilles attentives des deux mages féminines.

 _ **« Levy venait d'apprendre sa grossesse et je venais de renvoyer nos exceeds dans leur village, j'avais décidé d'aider Lissana mais lorsqu'un jour je l'ai trouvée couché sur la tombe qu'avait construite pour elle Natsu, en position fœtale dormant par fatigue et avec soubresauts, j'ai su que quelques paroles encourageantes ne suffiraient pas. L'idée la plus folle que j'ai eu et j'y ai embarqué l'ensemble de nos amies.**_

 _ **Tout au long de notre vie à Fairy Tail nous avons toujours connu un étrange lien avec le futur ou le passé. L'existence même de Fairy Tail , nos dragons slayers, notre Titania ou Le premier sont intimement liés au passé avec un déni pour l'écoulement du temps.**_

 _ **Si tout le monde a pu jouer avec le temps et l'histoire, et bien nous le ferons aussi. Telle était ma ligne conductrice. Voyager dans le temps, malheureusement je ne pouvais le faire sans assistance, une certaine magie était nécessaire et Lissana ne pouvait plus faire face à sa vie sans but, je lui en offrais un.**_

 _ **C'est ainsi que nous avons convaincu la princesse Hisui de notre volonté de ramener nos dragons et de sauver la famille entière de Natsu. »**_

« Elles, Elles …. Mavis, protège-nous ! Elles sont dans le passé » chuchota Minerva

« Voici un autre angle de recherche, la magie céleste a toujours été rare et reconnaissable, nos archives feront certainement allusions à elles. Très intelligent Lu-Chan » remercia Levy.

 _ **« Nous ne pouvions partir ainsi, il nous fallait vraiment un plan d'action très détaillé afin de limiter les dégâts dans nos vies présentes. Je sais, nous aurions pu sauver les parents de Grey, empêcher l'esclavage à la Tour du Ciel, et bien d'autres. Cependant notre enfance, nos batailles sont les raisons de notre force d'aujourd'hui, de nos sentiments, de notre union … Nous ne pouvions risquer de tous perdre.**_

 _ **Avant de partir à la récupération des dragons, je devais retrouver Aquarius, toutes les clés nous étaient essentielles ensemble »**_

« Comment ça, elle avait perdu Aquarius ? » s'étonna Levy

« Oui, lors de notre combat contre Tartare, pour nous sauver de l'emprisonnement du cube. Seule contre trois démons de Zereph, elle a dû appeler le Roi des Esprits. Et cela n'est possible qu'en brisant une clé d'or avec laquelle le mage céleste possède un grand lien émotionnel » expliqua Bixslow.

« Oh, ! » sanglota Levy. « Comment e-t-elle pu garder cela pour elle ? «

« Tout le monde était épuisé par la bataille, les dragons slayers retrouvaient leurs parents pour les perdre aussitôt. La guilde dût dissoute et chacun d'entre nous partîmes vers des lieux différents. Elle n'a pas eu le temps ni d'en parler ni de faire son deuil » déclara Bixslow.

« Et elle se déclare faible » constata Minerva.

 _ **« Avec l'aide des filles, nous avons facilement réuni l'ensemble des clés, mon amie était de retour auprès de moi, nous pouvions commencer notre voyage.**_

 _ **Nous avons localisé l'ensemble des portes temporelles et leurs dates pour celles que nous connaissions par informations familiales ou par rencontre précédente de voyageurs temporelle. Nous allions donc glisser entre l'ensemble en toute discrétion.**_

 _ **Avec l'accord de Lissana, nous avons déterminé l'ordre de nos sauvetages. Nous commencerons par ramener Gajeel, Sting, Rogue et Wendy. Nous sauverons Natsu et sa famille dans un second temps.**_

 _ **Cette deuxième partie est beaucoup plus risquée et possède une probabilité d'échec élevé. Nous choisissons donc de ramener les dragons auprès de leurs compagnons en premier lieu pour assurer un bonheur au plus grand nombre.**_

 _ **Nous avons reconstruit la porte éclipse avec quelques modifications notamment sur la quantité de magie nécessaire à son fonctionnement et sans attendre une éclipse. Elle est précieusement conservée et gardée dans une enceinte secrète du château de Fiore. Personne ne peut ni la trouver ni l'utiliser sauf un descendant direct de la princesse. A l'heure actuelle, aucun risque que la porte ne tombe malgré tout entre les mains de mage malveillants.**_

 _ **Nous retournons en 613, date à laquelle nous espérons trouver nos compagnons. Nous avons calculé en fonction de l'âge actuel des dragons jumeaux, car de notre côté nous avons sept ans d'endormissement sur l'île Tenrou.**_

 _ **Une fois nos dragons retrouvés, nous abuserons de ma ressemblance avec mes ancêtres pour l'ouverture de la porte éclipse pour l'année 693 et trouvé le miroir Yudachi.**_

 _ **Ce dernier permettra le retour des rescapés sans encombre à notre temps. Et c'est là que vous interviendrez !**_

 _ **Bix, ton équipe et toi avaient détruit le miroir selon la demande de la prêtresse Weyse lors de l'une de vos missions durant l'année de dissolution. Ce miroir ou du moins son cadre est une porte d'ouverture. Une porte qui ne fonctionne pas avec la magie céleste mais avec le sang de dragon.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée Levy, je sais que ma future demande sera un énorme sacrifice pour toi. Une mère ne peut blesser son enfant volontairement, cela est inconcevable. Nous avons effectué trop de recherches qui me permettent d'affirmer ce jour, qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Nous avons cependant trouvé un moyen pour réduire la quantité de sang de ton enfant qui sera nécessaire à l'ouverture du passage entre nos deux temps.**_

A l'écoute de cette information, Levy blêmit, se refusant à croire la demande de son amie. Cela n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander cela. Cet acte de violence sur son enfant, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle allait trouver une autre solution. Levy se leva pour sortir de cet endroit.

« attends un peu, ne fuit pas » ordonna Minerva. « Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle t'imposerai d'ensanglanter ton fils au risque de le tuer !

« Tu as entendu comme moi, non ! Son exigence est que je dois blesser mon fils ! Ce putain de miroir a besoin d'une quantité de sang importante, et ce sang doit provenir de mon fils ! Je refuse » hurla Levy

« Tu es égoïste, Gajeel t'a laissée un présent. Tu as un enfant qui te rappelle ton époux. Moi, je n'ai plus rien …. » s'énerva Minerva

« Il n'en est pas question, aucune blessure ne sera faite à mon fils ! Vous m'entendez ! Vous pouvez tous aller en enfer. Je partirai loin s'il le faut. Je protègerai coute que coute Iron. »

« Je t'en empêcherai, crevette » menaça Minerva en bloquant la sortie de son corps.

« ASSEZ ! » cria Bixslow. « Calmez-vous, ou je vous manipule » prévint le mage seith.

Le calme revint instantanément, mais les auras de colère imprégnaient l'ambiance de la pièce.

« Levy, écoute-moi »demanda Bixslow d'une voix apaisante. « Cosplayer a sacrifié Aquarius pour nous .. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème » répondit Levy mauvaise

« Stop avec tes sarcasmes et ta mauvaise foi, Lucy a tant sacrifié pour nous, pour toi. Elle est dans le passé pour ramener les dragons slayers, tous sans exeption, elle est dans le passé pour te rendre à toi un époux et donner un père à Iron. Et toi que fais-tu ? tu râles et tu refuses une goutte de sang de ton fils ! Il a plus saigné dans la cour lors de l'apprentissage de la marche » expliqua Bixslow. « Tu connais Cosplayer, comment peux-tu imaginer un seul instant qu'elle oserait te demander un acte aussi barbare que de vider ton fils comme un lapin de garenne »

« Car c'est ce qu'elle demande ! »

« Non , si tu avais attendu la suite, tu aurais su que telle n'étais pas sa requête. Je suis déçu, ma femme se bat pour vous toutes et vous vous bagarrez comme des petites filles capricieuses. Ma femme n'est pas à mes côtés pour vous, pour la guilde. Pour l'ensemble de ces humains pas assez fort pour relever la tête sans elle. »

« Tu peux parler, tu l'as abandonnée par deux fois » s'insurgea Levy

« Cesse cela Levy, je te demande de lire, ne me culpabilise pas, ne condamne pas ma femme d'office, je t'en prie » implora le mage seith. « Je peux aussi te faire culpabiliser à ton tour. Lissana, enceinte, dans le passé, loin des siens, loin de toute assistance pour son accouchement. Souviens-toi du tien… Souviens de l'épreuve que ce fut. De la peur que nous avons tous ressenti, cette peur de vous perdre tous les deux. Pense à elle, elle qui n'aura pas de dragon slayers de deuxième ou troisième génération à ses côtés pour influer sur la magie de son enfant. Oui, Levy, Lissana est seule et de plus elle a laissé le sauvetage de vos dragons avant le sien au risque de ne jamais le revoir en vie ni de rentrer. Alors que décides-tu ? tu lis ? » argumenta Bixslow

« Vas-y reprends la lecture, mais je suis seule décisionnaire, est-ce clair ? »

« Oui » capitulèrent les deux mages à ses côtés

 _ **« Nous avons besoin pour l'ouverture des deux côtés d'un même sang et celui d'un dragon. Nous aurons de notre côté celui de Gajeel et du votre celui de votre enfant. Le sang de Gajeel sera pur, alors que celui de votre enfant sera mélangé.**_

 _ **Levy, te souviens-tu lorsque je t'ai demandé une prise de sang pour analyse. Et bien j'en ai conservé un petit flacon que je garde précieusement autour de mon cou. De ce fait nous aurons également un sang mélangé de notre côté. Cela sera suffisant pour tromper le miroir de Yudachi.**_

 _ **Levy, il te faudra piquer le doigt de ton enfant et que la goutte tombe sur l'un des montants du cadre. Normalement en le faisant ensemble, cela fonctionnera. Par contre, Levy, il faut impérativement que l'information suivante te reste en mémoire, c'est très important. L'ouverture de nos deux temps générera une aspiration ou répulsion il te faudra impérativement reculer ton enfant le plus loin et le plus vite possible dès la goutte tombé. N'oublie pas.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir être plus affirmative dans mes données, je ne peux pas garantir lequel des deux phénomènes vous aurez, ni sa puissance lors de l'ouverture.**_

 _ **Levy pardonne moi, s'il y avait une autre solution je l'aurai appliquée. Malheureusement aucune autre n'est envisageable.**_

 _ **Autre chose, Levy, sache que Gajeel sera le dernier à vous rejoindre, il est le porteur de la clé d'ouverture de notre côté mais également celui de la fermeture. Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Gajeel feront le voyage de retour mais également Hisui et Yukino.**_

 _ **Lissana et moi-même resterons en 693 pour accomplir la seconde partie de notre mission.**_

 _ **Un autre paramètre important, le passage ne peut s'effectuer que dans un sens. Aucun mage ne pourra venir nous rejoindre ce sera la mort assurée.**_

 _ **Le cadre de votre temps est enfermé dans la maison de Natsu protégée par les runes de Freed, lui seul peut les annihiler. J'ai acheté la maison et son terrain afin d'assurer la protection totale de ce bien si cher à Lissana et à Natsu. Laxus est informé du lieu de résidence ainsi que Freed.**_

 _ **Lorsque nous serons prêt de notre côté, votre enfant Levy vous avertira. Je dois désormais vous laissez pour aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Avec tout mon amour,**_

 _ **Lucy. »**_

-« Il n'y a plus rien qui s'inscrit » s'étonna Bixslow

\- « Elle a tout prévu, même le temps de lecture » affirma Minerva

\- « Quelle est ta décision Levy » interrogea le mage seith

\- « Je …. Bixslow, je suis tellement désolée. Je me suis emportée, je n'ai pas eu confiance en Lu-Chan, mais comprenez-moi, Iron est tout mon monde et tout ce qui me reste. Il enlève toute réflexion et toute ma logique dès qu'il est question de lui. Lu-Chan a paniqué pour une goutte de sang de mon enfant, même moi je trouve cela ridicule maintenant. Pour le retour de nos hommes et de nos amies, j'accepte la mini prise de sang. Mettons-nous au travail. »

\- « Je garde le livre » imposa Bixslow. « J'ai également un réglement de compte avec notre cher maître maintenant. Mesdames, Bonne soirée.

\- « Bonne soirée à toi aussi, à demain pour la lecture et le nettoyage de la porte » crièrent elles dans le dos du mage masculin déjà dehors.


	4. Chapter 4

Bixslow arriva très vite devant la porte du bureau de Laxus. Il entra sans s'annoncer.

« Dis-moi, que sais-tu du départ de Cosplayer ? » ordonna le mage Seith

« Pardon ? ! « s'étonna Laxus surpris par l'emportement de son ami face à lui.

« Je n'ai aucune information sur son départ ni hier ni aujourd'hui, crois-moi ! Je ne comprends pas ta question. »

« Indice : Yudachi et Natsu »

Laxus blémit à l'entente de ces deux noms. Il s'installa au fond de son fauteuil, soupira et commença son récit :

« Blondie est venue un soir m'informant de son achat du terrain et de la maison de Natsu, elle souhaitait que cette information soit archivée dans nos registres des résidences des mages de la guilde.

Puis elle m'a demandé de la suivre là-bas, en route elle a embarqué Freed également. Nous nous sommes tous rendus chez Natsu dont je ne connaissais pas l'emplacement. Sur place nous avons constaté la présence de Lissana, la mage céleste de Sabertooth et la princesse, mais également à notre grand étonnement le miroir Yudachi que nous avions supposément détruit.

Il était soutenu par deux arbres derrières la maison. Lissana a demandé à Freed de mettre des runes de protection autour de la maison afin qu'aucun mage, animaux ou végétation ne puissent accéder au lieu.

Freed ne pouvait répondre favorablement à sa demande, nous étions dans l'enceinte de la zone à protéger et que nous serions en conséquent prisonniers du sort de protection.

Blondie a donc émis une demande différente, Freed devait dans un premier temps protéger le miroir avec les mêmes consignes émises par Lissana avec une particularité : Toi, Mirajane, Levy et sa descendance seraient les seuls à pouvoir vous approcher du miroir Yudachi. Telles étaient les closes. Freed s'est exécuté et n'a pas posé de question, il en devait une à Blondie apparemment.

Puis nous sommes sortis du jardin et Freed a refait ses runes pour l'ensemble de la propriété, il a même inclus en sus un sort miroir mettant l'ensemble en invisibilité.

3 jours après, elles avaient toutes disparues.

Je n'ai pu obtenir plus d'informations à l'époque, elles étaient toutes hermétiquement fermées au moindre questionnement. Par respect au rang royal de la princesse, je n'ai pas insisté.

Leurs disparition à toutes étaient liées mais si Blondie fut catégorique et tellement enclin à la protection de ce miroir, je lui ai fait confiance et j'ai omis volontairement de transmettre cette information lors des recherches conjointes pour les trouver.

Voilà tu sais tout de ce jour-là.

Par contre, Bix, si tu viens à moi ce soir, c'est que de ton côté tu as du nouveau ? » termina Laxus

« Oui , tout est dans ce livre » répondit le mage en face du maître. Il commença donc à raconter la mission des filles par le récit de leur chère mage céleste.

« Comment saura-t-on que le moment est venu ? « s'interrogea Laxus

« Cosplayer nous en informera je suppose … »

« Faites vos recherches et tenez moi informé chaque soir. Je ferai en sorte que vous ayez tout ce dont vous avez besoin à votre disposition. Bix, je te déclare également en dehors des missions. Tous les frais seront à la charge de la guilde.

Si Blondie se bat dans le temps avec Lissana pour que la guilde soit complète, alors il est la moindre des choses qu'en tant que maître je puisse faire. »

« Merci Chef ! » remercia chaleureusement Bixslow

« Tu as une sacrée bonne femme … « soupira Laxus

« Oui et je ne la mérite pas…. »

« Elle seule est juge mec, rentre chez toi, les journées risquent d'être longues à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

« Bonne soirée à toi aussi, à demain. »

Bixslow sortit du bureau le livre sous le bras, il descendit dans la salle principale de la guilde, salua Mira, embrassa Iron et prit le chemin de la maison suivit par ses totems.

Une fois à la maison, il prit une douche, mangea un peu et rejoignit la chambre à coucher, posa délicatement le message de sa femme sur la table de chevet. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bébés vinrent près de lui. Mains derrière la tête, le regard posé sur le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas les bébés lui conter leurs péripéties du jour en compagnie du petit dragon.

« Dites, les bébés, comment pensez-vous que Cosplayer va ? »

« Lucy, Lucy, Lucy bientôt revenir ! « chantonnèrent-ils

« Oui elle reviendra… »soupira-t-il avec espérance.

« Mama, pas trop loin des bébés, mama aime bébés »

« Oui mama vous aime « sourit le mage seith

Il se retourna sur le ventre et attrapa le livre, il voulait relire et voir sa jolie calligraphie qu'il affectionnait tant.

Bix ouvrit le livre, le texte était là, il tourna la dernière page écrite et un nouveau paragraphe s'inscrivait.

 _ **« Nous avons réussi, nous sommes en 613 ! Tu te rends compte, nous avons réussi !Notre mémoire est intacte. Virgo nous a apporté des nouvelles tenues, celles que nous avions étaient trop voyantes. Je suis tellement heureuse, nos contrats n'ont pas été annulés. C'était l'une de nos craintes, nous mages célestes.**_

 _ **Fiore est tellement différente et petit, le palais n'est qu'un humble domaine bourgeois. Hisui fut d'une grande aide, notre départ était dans une partie du palais actuel n'ayant jamais subit de transformation au cours des siècles passés et ce fut essentiel pour notre arrivée. Tu imagines notre sauvetage commence !**_

 _ **Fiore n'est qu'un petit bourg, quelques maisons et commerces de campagne entouré par la forêt et les collines, c'est un paysage étonnant à nos yeux. La glorieuse capitale que nous connaissons n'est même pas en cours d'expansion. C'est tellement étonnant et magique. Tous nos repères visuels n'existant plus, nous allons donc visiter cette bourgade comme des touristes.**_

 _ **Nous nous sommes rendus à l'unique auberge existante afin de sentir l'ambiance politique des lieux dans lequel nous avons débarqué. Les livres d'histoire c'est bien, mais les informations peuvent être contradictoires avec les faits réels.**_

 _ **Malheureusement nous n'avons rien appris de plus que ce que nous sachions déjà.**_

 _ **Les dragons dominent mais la plupart sont pacifistes sauf dans un coin du pays où la rébellion est en marche. L'empire de Belsarion essaie de noyer le feu avant que l'incendie ne se propage. Il y a apparemment beaucoup de rumeurs courant sur les hommes dragons mais pas sur les nôtres. Il faut que nous trouvions l'un des dragons de nos compagnons. Avec un peu de chance leurs odorats les auront conduit vers leurs parents.**_

 _ **Nous allons commencer notre voyage vers le pays du roi Dragon .Le ventre de Lissana s'est bien arrondit, nous espérons trouver nos slayers avant que la grossesse de notre amie soit trop avancée pour continuer sans risque. Elle a retrouvé le sourire, moi qui craignait qu'elle nous fasse un déni, elle me prouve aujourd'hui à quel point elle l'attend cet enfant. J'en suis heureuse, je vais être tata ou marraine si elle me laisse faire !**_

 _ **En l'absence de Cana, Hisui a pris le relai et encaisse les paris. Ma mise fut posée pour une fille, je ne peux pas imaginer un autre cracheur de feu aussi destructeur que Natsu, notre monde n'y survivrait pas. Non, je suis catégorique, un seul dragon de feu sera largement suffisant. J'imagine une petite fille aux yeux bleus de sa mère mais avec la chevelure flamboyante rose, pardon saumon et le sourire éclatant de son père. Lissana pense également à une fille. Mes autres compagnons ont parié sur un petit gars.**_

 _ **Toutes ces spéculations m'ont faites imaginer comment aurait été le nôtre, un petit garçon avec ta chevelure et tes yeux, oh oui avec tes magnifiques yeux ou aurait-il eu les cheveux blonds et mes yeux. Bix, il aurait été magnifique, la plus belle combinaison de nous deux. Ta magie ou la mienne ? Les deux, pourquoi choisir ? Mon amour, un seul enfant de toi, comme j'en rêve. Une vie de famille heureuse…. Si je rentre et que tu m'as attendu….. Je me perds, accepte mes excuses, nous n'en avons jamais parlé, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu en aurais voulu. C'est vrai nous avons déjà nos bébés. Dis leur qu'ils me manquent. Leurs blagues me manquent aussi. Enfin … Je crois que les hormones de Lissana m'ont touchée de plein fouet. Désolée.**_

 _ **Bix, je ne peux pas te promettre une victoire écrasante dans ce que nous avons entreprit, mais je peux t'assurer que nous allons faire tous ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que cela réussisse. J'espère que Lévy comprendra. Je ne pourrais peut être pas mettre à jour quotidiennement ce journal, mais j'essaierai de mon mieux.**_

 _ **Demain, nous reprenons la route vers le nord de Fiore, d'après ce que nous ont confirmer les rumeurs de bar, il y a là-bas la plus grande concentration de dragons acquis à la cause des humains.**_

 _ **Bonne nuit mon amour.**_

Ce fût court, mais cela rassura le mage Seith pour ce soir. Elles étaient toutes vivantes en 613, le voyage sans encombre. Il referma le livre et s'endormit pour la première fois depuis 2 ans ½ le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'attendrais toujours » furent ses dernières pensées avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Bixslow arriva exceptionnellement tôt à la guilde le lendemain. Il ne fût pas surpris d'y voir déjà Minerva et la famille Redfox.

« Bonjour Iron »

« Tonton, les Bébés ! » cria l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras du mage seith. « Dis je peux jouer avec les bébés aujourd'hui, maman m'a dit que tu passeras la journée avec elle et Auntie Minerva. »

« Je prends ma dose de caféine et je te les laisse par la suite, es-tu d'accord ? »

« Oui, je reste avec toi aussi. » Répondit l'enfant en se blottissant plus profondément dans les bras de Bixslow.

Le mage serra l'enfant et avança jusqu'au bar suivit des deux femmes.

« Dis tonton, maman m'a dit que marraine Lucy n'était plus là car elle cherche mon papa. Pourtant elle est là…. »

L'enfant fut interrompu par l'appel de son ami Habu le fils de Kinana et Cobra

« Iron vient te battre, papa m'a appris une nouvelle technique et cette fois c'est moi qui vais gagner ! »

« Ghighi, nous allons voir cela ! « répondit Iron en se dégageant des bras de Bixslow.

« Attends, Iron , que voulais-tu dire ? «

Mais l'enfant était déjà loin, bixslow supposa que leur petit dragon parlait de la présence de leur mage céleste dans le cœur de tous.

« Bonjour Mira, un café s'il te plait. »

« Oui, tout de suite. Mira fit le café et le tendit à Bixslow. « Dis-moi, Laxus m'a raconté, je suis heureuse de savoir ma sœur entre de bonnes mains, d'avoir un futur neveu ou nièce si l'on peut dire cela comme ça. Bix, je ne chercherai plus à te mettre en couple, au contraire je vais t'en empêcher jusqu'au retour de notre lumière. Tu avais raison, elle reviendra, toutes elles reviendront et notre famille sera au complet. »

Bixslow remarqua alors la voix chevrotante de Mira et leva les yeux vers elle, il constata les larmes naissantes au coin de ses yeux.

« Mira, elles sont fortes et seront se sortir indemnes de toute cette aventure, rassures-toi et crois en elles comme je crois en mon ange. » réconforta –t-il

« Tu as raison, mais la crainte est là. Lissana enceinte …. Nous avons été à deux doigts de perdre Levy et Iron au moment de l'accouchement. J'ai peur Bixslow … »

« Dis-toi bien qu'elles sont fortes et qu'elles ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac… Pense plutôt au tien d'accouchement, il s'est très bien passé, il n'y a eu aucune complication. Rai va très bien. »

« Oui mais son père était présent, Natsu est mort ! »

« Mira …. Fais leur confiance, s'il te plait. Je te ferai un point à toi aussi tous les soirs.

Au fait les paris ont été lancés dans le passé, Lissana et Cosplayer ont parié sur une fille. Hisui et Yukino sur un petit gars. Veux-tu toi aussi faire une cagnotte ? » ironisa le mage seith pour détendre la jolie barman.

« Oh, j'entends cela, bien sûr ! Sur quoi paries-tu ? « se calma Mira, retrouvant la flamme de l'excitation d'un nouveau challenge.

« Hihi, je suis Cosplayer sur ce coup » annonça –t- il fièrement.

« Je note »

« Bon, j'y vais, il y a deux charmantes femmes impatientes qui m'attendent trépignant du pied là-bas » indiqua le mage tout en montrant Levy et Minerva à l'autre bout de bar.

« Pas de problème. Et Bixslow ! »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

Les trois mages entrèrent dans la bibliothèque de la guilde pour entamer leur journée de recherches.

« Il y a eu de nouvelles inscriptions ? « demanda Minerva

« Oui, elles ont réussi le voyage temporel, elles sont en 613. Elles se dirigent vers le pays de Belsarion. Elles n'ont pas d'information sur nos dragons. Hisui et Mirajane prennent les paris sur le sexe de l'enfant à naitre « rigola Bixslow.

Cela détendit également les deux jeunes femmes autour de lui.

Il ouvrit le livre et continua l'aventure de nos mages dans le passé.

Ils découvrirent leur avancée dans un pays où les guildes étaient plus des repères de brigands que des endroits emplis d'amour et de soutien pour les citoyens non mages.

Bixslow lisait les doutes et la frustration de sa compagne à travers son récit, la déception de ne trouver aucun indice sur la destiné des dragons slayers. Elles ne trouvaient rien, hormis la désolation et la pauvreté d'un royaume vivant au rythme des saccages des dragons non pacifistes ou des bandits de grands chemins. Plus d'une fois elles avaient souhaité venir en aide à la population, mais l'histoire pouvait changer et donc n'en firent rien. Elles se faufilaient tel des fantômes, ne laissant rien sur leur passage, aucun souvenir rien. Aucune ingérence.

Levy et Minerva pouvaient sentir à travers les textes défilant, la morosité et la rage qui s'incrustaient dans le cœur de chacune des mages du passé. Spectatrices inutiles dans un monde où elles pouvaient tant faire. Les mages du présent se sentaient désolés pour leurs camarades et comprenaient leurs colères face à cette injustice.

Les mages lisant voyaient la vie chaotique de leurs amies, recherchant inlassablement les perdus, au détriment de leurs santé physique ou mentale. Au fil du récit, Levy commençait à s'inquiéter sur la suite des évènements, elle constatait la fatigue naissante des mages et la difficulté de Lissana à suivre. Les crampes de grossesse non anodines, trop fréquentes. L'épuisement de la future mère, ajouté aux nuits à la belle étoile trop courantes, les repas trop espacés menaçant à chaque instant la chute des mages.

Bixsolw s'inquiéta également lorsque le récit de sa Cosplayer devint quelque peu incohérent.

« Il faut qu'elles s'arrêtent, cela devient vital. Je veux le retour de mon compagnon mais pas au détriment de la vie de Luchan ou Lissana » pleura Levy.

« A ce rythme-là, elles ne survivront pas. Tout ce qu'elles auront entrepris sera futile. Elles nous font un suicide collectif là » s'énerva Minerva

« Bon sang, il faut savoir s'arrêter. Cosplayer, s'il te plait arrêtez-vous « implora Bixslow.

Bixslow repris la lecture.

 _ **Cela fait maintenant 5 mois que nous courons à travers le pays, plus d'une fois, nous avons cru en une piste et toujours rien. Mais où sont-ils bon sang !**_

 _ **Nous avons décidé de nous arrêter, nous cessons les recherches. Nous sommes toutes épuisées. La grossesse de Lissana devient problématique, il devient dangereux pour elle et l'enfant de continuer ainsi. Elle en est à 8 mois de grossesse maintenant, elle est fière et courageuse mais nous devons penser à elle aussi. Si nous les perdons, cette aventure n'aura plus aucun sens. Je suis désolée Levy, mais je me dois d'arrêter pour le moment. Nous faisons notre possible, mais la situation est différente ici. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre également de la laisser derrière nous, cela n'est pas envisageable malgré ses dires. Nous sommes parties ensemble et c'est unies que nous réussirons.**_

 _ **D'un commun accord, nous nous installons dans le village que nous venons de traverser, nous avons vu une petite maison abandonnée au milieu des bois. Elle deviendra notre future habitation pour la fin de la grossesse, et le temps que l'enfant soit en âge de reprendre la route avec nous.**_

 _ **Nous profiterons de cette halte pour nous ressourcer également. Avec Tartare, Alvarez, tous ces morts, la recherche d'Aquarius, notre mission, tout s'est enchainer, nous n'avons pu faire notre deuil de tout cela. Il faut que nos plaies cicatrisent. C'est égoïste, oui, peut-être, vous attendez tous avec impatience le retour de nos amis. Mais nous ne pouvons-nous permettre d'échouer uniquement par fatigue émotionnelle ou physique et par manque de discernement.**_

 _ **Après ce repos forcé, nous serons plus disponibles, plus réfléchis. Nous n'oublions pas la mission loin de là, j'espère que vous comprendrez notre décision.**_

 _ **Bonne nuit à tous.**_

« Je suis rassurée, elles ont décidé de se poser un peu. » Souffla Levy

« Oui, il était temps, elles auraient dû le faire bien avant. » Ajouta Minerva.

« Elles se posent, cela signifie que nous pouvons effectuer des recherches sur ce village et voir quelles sont les faits répertoriés historiquement ». S'emballa Levy, tout en se levant pour exécuter ses dires.

Bixslow referma le livre, il venait de lire 5 mois de la vie de sa compagne en l'espace d'une journée. Il était terrifié, certes sa cosplayer était vivante mais dans quel état émotionnel. La peur s'infiltra en lui, son cœur se sera, il étouffait, il devait sortir de là.

Il courut hors de la bibliothèque, traversa le hall de la guilde à une vitesse fulgurante, courut à travers les portes et s'enfuit à travers Magnolia. Les larmes coulaient sans retenues à travers sa visière, la pression dans la poitrine se fit plus intense. Essoufflé, il arriva au parc des cerisiers de la ville, il s'appuya sur l'un deux et se laissa tombé au sol, la tête dans les mains.

La terreur qu'il éprouvait, le faisait hoqueter de façon incontrôlable. Il s'échoua en position fœtale, laissant libre cours à sa tristesse et ses larmes trop longtemps contenues.

Une forte poigne le ramena en position assise, il fut projeté dans le coffre-fort d'une large poitrine masculine. Cette présence lui enleva délicatement sa visière, et une main chaleureuse vint essuyer les larmes lacérant le visage du mage seith. Bixslow s'enferma plus profondément dans ces bras réconfortant, demandant la chaleur fraternelle tel un enfant.

« Je me sens si seul, j'ai peur de la perdre à jamais, je veux le retour de ses rires, de ses bras, de sa chaleur et son odeur. Le temps me glisse entre les mains et je ne peux rien y faire. Elle m'échappe, elle est trop loin. Je me sens tellement coupable si tu savais. Cela fait tellement mal. Pourquoi cela nous est –il arrivé ? Ce livre, bon sang, cela est horrible ….. »

« Allez, allez, calme-toi… Je suis là, chut, laisse-toi aller, je reste là, je ne bouge pas. »

« Merci, Laxus »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu es mon frère … »

Laxus, émit quelques caresses en forme de cercle dans le dos de son ami, les mêmes gestes qu'il effectuait sur son fils en réconfort. La respiration du mage dans ses bras se calma, jusqu'à atteindre le rythme d'endormissement. Laxus laissa son ami à son repos, et posa son regard à l'horizon, profitant des dernières heures de soleil à l'approche de l'automne, profitant lui aussi de cet instant de plénitude avant l'ouragan de question que sa femme ne cessera de poser.

« Blondie, j'espère que tu fais attention, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, jamais il ne se relèvera. Je te jure, demoiselle, que je viendrais moi-même te chercher par la peau du cou. J'espère qu'après tout cela, vous vous poserez et penserez enfin à vous. Ma condition de maître exigera de vous deux, 3 ans de vacances et une vie d'égoïste. Je pense que vous en aurez assez fait pour votre famille, pour la guilde, pour le pays. Je t'en conjure, Blondie, ne fait rien d'irrationnel. « pria silencieusement le maître de Fairy Tail.

Les deux mages enlassés offraient un spectacle inhabituel. Ces plus forts mages de la ville recroquevillés endormis au pied de l'arbre. L'aura d'amour fraternel émanait de ce drôle de couple. Le soleil avait laissé place désormais à sa sœur et ses amis. C'est sous ce ciel étoilé que Mira trouva son époux et son ami. Tendrement, elle s'approcha et les couvrit d'une couverture. Rai dans ses bras, elle regarda à son tour le ciel étoilé, lui rappelant magiquement une nuit d'automne, avant le départ de leur lumière. Toutes deux assises au pied du même arbre, se réconfortant mutuellement après la dissolution de la guilde et le départ de beaucoup de camarades. La famille Strauss et La mage Céleste étaient les derniers encore en place à Magnolia. Promesse de s'écrire et de ne pas perdre contact, elles étaient restées sous les astres. Lucy lui avait montré les constellations les plus reconnaissables quelques soit les saisons.

Par souvenir, elle montra à son tour les constellations de la grande ourse, Cassiopée, et Pégase à son fils. Trop petit pour comprendre, mais elle partageait malgré tout ce savoir transmis par sa grande amie et sœur de cœur.

Rai s'endormit lui aussi, comprenant sans doute le respect silencieux qu'imposait la situation.

Mira était curieuse et craintive sur les raisons de l'éclat de Bixslow plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'était précipitée dans la bibliothèque mais n'avait pu constater que les deux femmes étaient tout autant surprises. Elle n'aurait donc pas de réponse de leur part, elle avait voulu lire le fameux lien qui les reliait tous, mais il était fermement resté vierge.

Par réflexe, Mira traina ses doigts sur le relief de la couverture du fameux livre. Il était en cuir tout ce qui a de plus banal, seules les aspérités de la matière glissaient sous les gestes mélancoliques de la mage transformiste.

« Lucy, Lissana, nous vous attendons. Faites attention à vous. « Soupira-t-elle également.

La bise nocturne se levait, elle fit tressaillir les mages endormis à ses côtés. Bixslow remua doucement et se réveilla. Laxus sentant une masse s'agiter dans ses bras s'éveilla également.

Les deux se redressèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, la nuit était tombée, ils virent ensemble Mira les regardant avec un sourire accueillant.

Sous le silence apaisant, les trois mages continuèrent de regarder les étoiles. Les épaules plus légères, comme si leurs amis célestes les protégeant leur permettaient d'avancer désormais sans culpabilité, un poids avait été enlevé sur chacun d'entre eux.

« Cosplayer disait qu'elle était sa propre bonne étoile, et qu'elle laisserait toujours son rêve à l'horizon. Elle garde son rêve comme un mantra, lorsque l'une de ses merveilles est réalisée, elle passe à la suivante. Toute la famille et ses amis Céleste, faisaient partie de son voyage et de son roman de vie, chacun d'eux en vaut la peine, et les pages vierges se rempliraient à force d'écrits d'aventures. Aucune page ne peut être arrachée, un détour peut être possible de temps en temps, prendre le meilleur. Voilà pourquoi elle pense tellement aux autres avant elle. Nous faisons partie de son roman de vie, si nous sommes heureux, elle l'est aussi.

Toutes les constellations, sont reliées par leurs histoires, là aussi c'est une saga. Elle aspire à sa vie telle que les constellations ont été créés. Aventures, romance, tragédie.. Je me moquais de sa logique à l'époque, j'ironisais sur la romancière qu'elle était. Mais ce livre me met dans son univers et cela est dur. Elle me montre que le destin n'est pas figé. Moi qui croyais aux trois fileuses, ma Cosplayer a tout remis en question. Etre sa propre bonne étoile. Une nouvelle façon de voir la vie.

Je t'aime… « Souffla-t-il dans le vent s'élevant dans le ciel.

La famille à ses côtés le laissait à sa propre pensée tout en continuant d'apprécier la compagnie des étoiles. Leurs esprits divaguaient sur le passé. Après tout, ils étaient tous sous le même ciel, sous la même protection céleste.

« Viens à la maison, Bix, mangeons en famille ce soi »r. Ordonna Laxus

« Quelle bonne idée, et ainsi tu pourras également nous faire ton rapport. » S'excita Mira

« Oui, faisons comme cela. Mira puis-je porter Raï s'il te plait ? » Demanda timidement Bixslow.

« Bien sûr, tient. Allez Raï, va avec tonton Bix. » Dit Mira tout en tendant son trésor.

« Merci, « répondit le mage seith en réceptionnant le fragile paquet endormi. « J'aime tellement les enfants, ils ont une âme pure. Vous saviez que Cosplayer en voulait aussi, et avec moi. Elle l'a dit dans son livre lorsqu'elle imaginait l'enfant de Lis et Natsu, elle a décrit le nôtre aussi. Il sera magnifique, non ? » dit le mage en caressant tendrement la joue du bébé mais avec la voix chevrotante.

« Surtout s'il ressemble à sa mère, car son père …. « Ne put terminer Laxus car il recevait un coup de coude dans l'estomac de la part de sa femme

« Oh oui, il sera magnifique, un bébé blond aux yeux vert lumineux ou un bébé aux cheveux bleus et yeux bruns ! « s'enthousiasma Mira

« Lorsqu'elle revient, je l'épouse et je lui fais une ribambelle d'enfants, « s'enjoua Bixslow le sourire retrouvé.

Les deux autres mages, se regardèrent et sourirent à la vue de la joie retrouvée de leur proche ami.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le lieu d'habitation de la petite famille.

Mira reprit l'enfant arrivée à la maison et se dirigea vers la pouponnière afin de coucher l'enfant, les deux hommes prirent la direction de la cuisine pour commencer le repas en attendant la maîtresse des lieux. Ils en profitèrent également pour se servir un verre d'alcool et Laxus prépara également un verre de jus de fruit pour Mira.

« Veux-tu en parler maintenant ? »

« Non, autant attendre Mira, cela la concerne aussi. « Répondit tranquillement Bixslow.

« Raï est couché, par pour longtemps je suppose, il a raté sa têtée du soir. Que voulez-vous manger ? «

« Mira, nous te suivons, nous allons t'aider mais avant prend ton verre. Profite un instant avec nous ». Dit Laxus en lui tendant sa boisson.

« Je te remercie, mais je préfère que nous commencions vite car j'ai peur d'être demandée ailleurs bientôt. Nous pouvons prendre l'apéro tout en découpant les légumes et la viande pour un bon poulet au curry. »

« Ok, je prépare le riz ». Annonça Bixslow tout en se dirigeant vers l'autocuiseur, il prit le riz et commença à le rincer avant de mettre en route la cuisson.

« Je découpe les carrottes et les pousses de bambous » ajouta Laxus

« Bon et bien il me reste en charge l'ail et l'oignon alors. Vous êtes méchants, vous voulez me voir pleurer. » Rigola Mira

Chacun à sa tâche, le repas fut vite préparé Mira finalisa la cuisson et ajouta le lait de coco et le curry. Elle laissa mijoter à feu doux et retourna s'installer autour de l'îlot de cuisine pour profiter de la fin de son verre en compagnie de son époux et de son ami.

« Bon, nous avons lu aujourd'hui …. Non ! « Hurla Bixslow faisant sursauter les deux autres mages à ses côtés.

Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester, j'ai oublié le livre à la guilde, il faut que j'aille le récupéré. Annonça le mage Seith tout en se levant.

« Bix, assieds-toi, je l'ai pris avec moi. Attends je l'ai laissé dans l'entrée à notre arrivée. « Le rassura Mira

Bix suivit Mira, pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance, mais il voulait récupérer son bien le plus rapidement possible. Mira lui tendit et le mage le récupéra avec précipitation. Mira sourit à l'attitude enfantine de son camarade mais comprenait aisément l'attachement que Bix éprouvait à l'égard de l'objet.

Ils rejoignirent Laxus laissé seul dans la cuisine, ils le retrouvèrent en train de remuer la préparation culinaire.

« Mettez la table, ordonna le maître de guilde, c'est prêt » assura-t-il.

« Alors, la suite, dis-nous tout. S'exprima Mira tout en s'affairant dans la mise des couverts.

« Nous avons lu 5 mois de leur péripétie aujourd'hui. Elles n'ont rien trouvé. Nous avons assisté inutiles à la dégradation émotionnelle et leur grand enthousiasme du départ s'effrite. Elles assistent impuissantes à la pauvreté, l'injustice. Tout cela les touche et mine le moral. De plus elles dorment souvent à la belle étoile, les repas sont espacés et non copieux. Elles avancent sans arrêt. Lissana a beaucoup de crampes et arrive à son 8 ème mois de grossesse. Mira, avant que tu ne paniques, sache qu'elles ont décidé de s'arrêter, elles ont trouvé une maison et ont décidé de s'installer le temps de fin de grossesse et ce jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit en âge de suivre les femmes dans leur mission.

C'est pour cela que j'ai paniqué tout à l'heure, la lecture fut éprouvante. J'ai lu le récit de ma femme devenir sombre et incohérent. Le dernier texte inscrit nous indiquait leur décision de mettre en pause ce désastre et comme l'a dit Minerva ce suicide collectif.

Laxus, elles sont épuisées, dévastées par ce qu'elles voient sans pouvoir intervenir.

C'est pour cela que j'ai craqué, je ne suis pas à ses côtés …. »

« Elles s'arrêtent ? Comment le prend Levy ? » osa demander Laxus

« Levy ? tu penses à Levy ? Tu te fous de moi ! hurla Mira, réveillant son fils par son éclat.

Et ma sœur, tu y penses ?! Levy, Levy …. Elle a Iron et toute la guide pour l'aider, moi je t'ai toi avec Raï ! Qui est avec Lisanna, Qui est avec Lucy ? Vas-y expliques moi, pourquoi l'opinion ou le bien être de Mlle Levy serait plus important que mes sœurs ! Tu as vu dans quel état était Bixslow après lecture, ose me dire que tu ne penses pas que son résumé à l'instant n'a pas été minimisé concernant la santé de ces mages dans le passé qui se battent pour nous tous ici resté tranquillement à vivre notre vie, ose me dire que ma sœur enceinte de 8 mois ,crapahutant dans les herbes folles, dans un pays où règne l'anarchie, la loi du plus fort, infesté de dragons non pacifistes, dormant à même le sol, se nourrissant quand elle le peut, ne mérite pas plus de sympathie et de considération. Bien sûr Mlle Levy que tout le monde plaint, aide, a besoin de plus d'attention que n'importe qui. Bien sûr, nous oublions que Mlle a Jet et Roy qui font des missions et lui reversent l'intégralité des récompenses lui permettant de subsister elle et son fils, tandis qu'elle continue ses soient –disant recherches et son entrainement pour devenir plus forte. Tous les jours elle laisse Iron à la charge des bébés et de la guilde. Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir perdu un compagnon, tout le monde oublie Minerva, qui a abandonné sa guilde pour nous rejoindre, qui a perdu également son compagnon, son maître, son amie et qui souffre en silence, étant exclus de la sympathie des autres mages totalement focalisés sur Levy et Iron. Elle continue les missions , elle, personne ne l'aide pour son loyer à Fairy Hills .Comment prend-elle l'arrêt des recherches elle ? Alors Mr Dreyar, répond-moi ! » Continua de hurler Mira.

Les cris de Raï, se faisant plus intenses, Bixslow se leva et se dirigea vers la pouponnière, n'ayant aucune envie d'assister au drame se jouant dans la cuisine.

« Coucou, mon petit gars. Dit en se penchant Bix au-dessus du berceau. Il souleva délicatement l'enfant et le berça pour apaiser ses pleurs et ses angoisses.

Rassures-toi, Mama et papa ont juste un différend, ils ne sont pas en danger. Murmura notre mage aux âmes à l'enfant qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux orageux.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'enfant. Prenant son pouce dans la bouche, l'enfant referma ses yeux profitant du petit balancier qu'effectuait son oncle. Bixslow retourna doucement dans la cuisine en entendant les cris revenus à un niveau sonore acceptable pour un bébé.

Il retrouva ses compagnons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Mira sanglotait. La journée avait été rude pour elle aussi, et les hormones de grossesse étaient encore bien présentes dans son corps et s'amusaient à faire le yoyo avec ses émotions.

Mira entendant l'arrivée de Bixslow s'écarta des bras de son époux et regarda son ami, elle constata qu'il avait calmé son fils, elle s'approcha, le remercia et pris son enfant. Elle s'assit à table et lui donna le sein pour le nourrir.

« Mira, écoute-moi, je ne voulais pas dire que ta sœur ou Blondie sont moins importantes que Levy. Je sais que Bix a dû minimiser leur état d'épuisement et je suis ravi qu'elles s'arrêtent pour laisser Lissana obtenir son enfant dans de bonnes conditions si l'on peut dire.

Je me suis inquiété de Levy car je sais qu'elle est à cran elle aussi, ses recherches depuis presque 3 ans n'avaient jamais rien donné. Et là une piste s'offre à elle, et je sais qu'elle peut devenir tellement obnubilée qu'elle en oubliera toute logique et considération du monde qui l'entoure. Et ce en la rendant égoïste. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse pression sur Bix pour qu'il lise lui aussi jusqu'à épuisement. Ce n'est pas le cas, je suppose que Blondie a ajouté un sort pour cela, non ? » dit-il en se retournant vers Bix

« Oui, une lecture normale. Et un temps limité. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait cela. Cosplayer avait certainement envisagé le comportement de Levy. «

« Bix qui a décidé de s'arrêter ? « demanda Mira

« Toutes d'un commun accord, Lissana voulait être laissée derrière pour permettre aux autres de continuer leur recherche, mais elles ont toutes refusées. Unies envers et contre tous. »

« Que vont-elles faire ? » demanda Mira

« Je ne sais pas, le récit s'est arrêté sur cette information. » Répondit Bix.

« Très bien, mangeons et si tu souhaites lire à la fin du repas nous saurons peut être. « Encouragea Laxus en se dirigeant vers la table où le repas attendait d'être dégusté.

« Tu voudras bien ? « s'enflamma Mira pleine d'espérance d'une réponse positive.

« Je veux bien, cependant Laxus j'ai une demande pour toi, au grand chef de guilde ». Ironisa le mage seith

Laxus leva les yeux au ciel à ce surnom donné par son ami : « Dis-moi, je t'écoute »

« Ton offre de me régler toutes mes dépenses pour permettre le suivit de nos mages du passé doit également s'appliquer à Minerva »

« J'y pensais déjà au moment de l'esclandre de Mira. »

« Et Mira, je conçois ta colère envers Levy, mais elle était présente lors de la lecture et fut touchée par les filles elle a même dit qu'elle souhaitait le retour de Gajeel mais pas au détriment de la santé des filles. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches ». Ajouta Bixslow

« Merci pour ta précision »

« Très bien nous pouvons manger alors ». Rajouta Laxus

Mira alla changer son fils et le mettre au lit pour la nuit. Elle revint. Tous mangèrent de bon cœur, parlant de tout et de rien, évitant le passé et la mission.

Pendant que Laxus préparait le thé de Mira, les deux autres mages s'installèrent dans le salon autour de la grande table de réception.

« Bix, si tu es fatigué, je comprendrai ton refus de reprendre la lecture. »

« Non rassures-toi, hier soir je voulais revoir la jolie écriture de Cosplayer et il y avait d'autres inscriptions. Alors ce soir, je sais que j'aurai fait la même chose. Autant que vous en profitiez aussi. Je tairais juste les moments où elle se confie à moi. Cela restera mon jardin secret. C'est mon unique relation avec elle. »

« Elle te manque… »

« Bien sûr, que crois-tu ? »

« Non, tu ne m'as pas comprise ! En fait, qu'est ce qui te manque le plus ? »

« Je ….son sourire… non son regard, sa façon de me sentir à la maison rien que dans son ragard, cette façon qu'elle a de me montrer dans ses yeux que je suis le seul et unique . Tu sais durant ces dernières années seul ce petit bout de papier me liait à elle. « Se confia Bix tout en sortant le message de la mage Céleste et en le tendant à Mira.

Mira saisi le document avec soin ayant vu le geste gracieux et tendre avec lequel son ami l'avait sorti de sa poche. Elle déplia soigneusement le papier et lu : »Lorsque tu connaitras tes priorités »

« Mais c'est le titre du livre. »

« Oui, et je ne le sais que depuis hier. Durant toutes ces années, j'ai cru qu'elle me demandait de la choisir enfin, sans conditions et qu'uniquement lorsque j'aurai fait mon choix elle reviendrait. Je lui en ai voulu, j'ai cru qu'elle me faisait culpabiliser pour l'avoir rejetée le dernier soir où je l'ai vu. Et cela fonctionnait foutrement bien. Ce soir-là je devais retrouver Laxus pour le soutenir dans son deuil pour lequel il avait du mal à faire face. Mais elle m'a supplié de rester et j'ai refusé sa demande. A mon retour, il ne restait que cette note. »

« Oh, Bix , pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? «

« De la même façon que Cosplayer n'a jamais parlé de son sacrifice lors de la guerre Tartare. Par honte… »

« Que veux …. »

« Voici ton thé Mira, on attaque la lecture »

« Mira, elle t'en parlera si elle le souhaite à son retour… »

Laxus ne comprenait pas cette discussion, mais laissa en suspend son questionnement lorsqu'il vit le faciès de sa femme. Elle acceptait la réponse de Bixslow sans conditions, il en ferait de même.

Bixslow se leva soudainement et ouvrit la fenêtre, Laxus et Mira le regardèrent faire, puis furent surpris de l'entrée des bébés totems du mage seith. Chacun d'eux les avaient oubliés.

« Bonsoir, les bébés, Iron est bien rentré. »

« Oui, Oui, Oui, iron dodo. »

« C'est bien les bébés. Vous voulez dormir aussi ? »

« Non, mama, mama »

« Oui j'allais lire mama, vous venez ? »

Mira et Laxus sourirent à cet échange, pour le moins étrange, mais les bébés au fil du temps avaient pris un peu plus de « vie » et une conscience bien distincte du mage seith.

Bixslow ouvrit le livre et tourna directement les pages à la dernière lue du jour.

 _ **Bonjour, mon aimé,**_

 _ **Avec l'aide de nos esprits nous avons entreprit la rénovation de la petite maison. Elle est bien cachée par la végétation mais nous laisse une vue panoramique de la vallée. C'est vraiment l'endroit idéal, tant stratégique pour nous préserver des attaques humaine ou dragonique, mais elle est dans un cadre idyllique.**_

 _ **Virgo a retourné la terre à l'arrière pour un futur potager, elle a même créé un puit avec la source en dessous. Virgo est géniale, ses actions nous permettent d'être presque autonomes pour l'eau et la nourriture. Toute la maison fut dépoussiérée, tellement facile avec l'esprit Balance de Yukino, un petit coup d'enlèvement gravité et hop, plus de poussière. Aquarius, pour une fois a jeté l'eau sans nous noyer en même temps. Aries nous a fait la laine pour les matelas.**_

 _ **Pour le moment, la toiture fut réparée et la maison consolidée avec l'aide de Taurus ( tu peux imaginer qu'il était plus qu'heureux de voir « tous ces nice body » ) et ce soir nous dormons enfin avec un toit au-dessus de la tête et dans un lit.**_

 _ **Lissana voulait tellement aider, a crié tellement fort sa frustration, que j'ai autorisé Virgo à la peine.**_

 _ **Bon sang, chéri, si tu voyais la tête qu'elle a fait, elle était rouge d'énervement et le bébé donnait également de grands coups, on voyait les petites bosses se déplacer dans le ventre de notre chère amie, c'était magique. Imagine, une Lissana assise sur une chaise, ligotée sous la poitrine et les jambes. Si nous avions un appareil lacrimaphoto, je t'en aurai mise une dans l'album. C'était d'un comique.**_

 _ **Plus question, que notre future mère fasse quoique ce soit, elle doit se reposer, c'est impératif.**_

 _ **Hisui est partie au village pour trouver une doula, de façon à faire un point sur la grossesse qui n'a absolument pas été suivit. Bon au vu des coups de l'enfant, elle est en bonne santé malgré la finesse de la maman. Oui je dis « Elle », car je suis sure que c'est une fille.**_

 _ **Nos esprits nous sont d'une grande aide, ils sont heureux de nous voir aussi, car depuis 5 mois, aucune de nous, n'avions utilisé la magie. Trop de risque d'être surprises ou remarquées.**_

 _ **Mais dans ce coin reculé, nous pouvons enfin voir nos amis. Cela nous a mis du baume au cœur.**_

 _ **Dans un premier temps, nous allons finir la maison, puis nous trouverons des emplois au village.**_

 _ **Hisui profite de sa prospection pour la doula, pour regarder en même temps les futurs emplois possibles. Seule Lissana sera exclus de ce projet. Elle aura tant à faire après la naissance, elle ne restera pas inactive.**_

 _ **Pour rigoler, nous lui avons dit « Toi femme, nous Hommes, il n'est pas viril man de faire travailler femme ». Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps les rires ont empli la maisonnée. Cela fait tellement du bien, si tu savais amour….**_

 _ **J'espère que Levy comprend notre point de vue et je n'en doute pas.**_

 _ **Tu me manques, ce soir, j'aurai aimé regarder les étoiles avec toi. Un peu de repos dans la chaleur de tes bras, avec le doux ronronnement des bébés en fond sonore, je me serai endormie sans crainte…**_

 _ **Quand je reviens, Bix je veux une famille à nous et rien qu'à nous. Je sais je devrai partager nos bébés avec Mira. Mais juste un petit peu. Bix, je veux être égoïste à mon retour. J'espère que tu comprendras mon choix. La vie est trop courte et mon rêve maintenant en seconde place à l'horizon est la famille, les enfants. Si tu ne m'as pas attendu, ce que je comprendrais aisément, j'adopterai et je quitterai un moment Fairy tail le temps de ma propre reconstruction.**_

 _ **Comme je te l'ai dit, pour le moment, j'ai besoin de croire que tu es là-bas à m'attendre et cela me fait avancer et tenir. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour te mettre mal à l'aise le cas échéant. Mais fait cela pour moi, juste une fois, s'il te plaît, pense un petit peu à moi ici, et comprends mon désir d'espoir que rien à changer sentimentalement de ton côté.**_

 _ **Et d'un autre côté je sens au plus profond de mon cœur que nous sommes encore liés, ton âme crie à la mienne, je l'entends le soir.**_

 _ **Ma raison m'indique que cela peut être utopique, mais mon cœur, mon âme me hurle le contraire. Je t'aime, Bix plus que tout.**_

 _ **Bonne nuit, mon amour**_.

« Elle va revenir, je comblerais tous tes rêves, nous partirons, nous nous construirons, nous nous retrouverons. Promesse de mage Seith et nous ne revenons jamais sur une promesse. « Soupira Bixslow oubliant la présence de ses amis auprès de lui.

« Elles ont l'air de s'amuser. » Rigola Laxus

« Lisana est très bien entourée, j'en suis heureuse. » S'amusa Mira en imaginant la scène de ligotage.

« Bix, elles se sont posées pour un moment-là, Blondie a-t-elle précédemment donné des indications de lieu, dans quelle région de l'ancienne Fiore se trouvent-elles ? »

« Non, le nom du village n'a pas été communiqué jusqu'à présent, mais je doute qu'elles-même le sachent.

Je souhaiterai tellement pouvoir communiquer avec Cosplayer, pour la faire cesser de douter sur nos sentiments mutuels, que son esprit se libère de cette crainte. Tu sais, Lax, parfois, je l'entends aussi son âme le soir, tu crois que la liaison est imaginaire ou que notre couple peut se rapprocher du lien qui unit un couple dragon slayer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais votre amour est fort, donc peut être que votre liaison dépasse la logique humaine et magique. »

« Je suis heureuse, je suis pressée de voir ces petits bouts aux yeux vert et cheveux blond ou yeux brun cheveux bleu ….. « s'extasia Mira de nouveau dans son petit monde.

Les deux autres mages rirent à la scène comique qui se jouait devant eux, il fut de longues années depuis que le démon matchmaker n'avait travaillé.

Laxus était heureux de revoir cette attitude, sa femme se reconstruisait petit à petit. Et cela grâce à Blondie. Son grand-père avait raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs, Blondie est vraiment le cœur de Fairy tail, la digne descendante de Maevis. Pourvu que la lumière de la guilde revienne victorieuse de cette vaste opération de sauvetage.

« Bix, tu peux continuer, ou c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. » Demanda Mira coupant Laxus dans ses pensées.

« Je regarde. » Dit-il en tournant la page

 _ **Bonsoir, Chéri,**_

 _ **Hisui est revenue aujourd'hui avec la doula. Après consultation, tout va bien hormis le fait que la mère fut sous-alimentée durant la principale période de grossesse mais l'enfant est costaud.**_

 _ **La doula nous a appris à toutes les gestes à effectuer le moment venu au cas où elle n'arriverait pas à temps.**_

 _ **Nous sommes toutes soulagées, Lisana est radieuse. Quand je la regarde, je suis heureuse que nous sous soyons arrêtées. Nous avons terminé la maison en moins de deux jours avec nos esprits.**_

 _ **Nous avons chacune notre chambre, Lisana a la suite parentale que Virgo a pris soin d'agencer. La pouponnière est magnifique. Tous nos amis célestes ont fabriqué quelque chose pour l'enfant, le berceau, la table à langer, les lumières, le plafond est empli de nos chères constellations. Moustache man a tenu a apporté sa contribution, soit un magnifique mobile avec un lacrima des musiques de Lyra. Aries a enveloppé le berceau d'une laine enveloppante. Loki avec l'aide de Balance ont créé une sorte de balancier automatique pour le berceau.**_

 _ **Nous sommes tellement gâtées. Lissana a pleuré en découvrant la future chambre de son bébé.**_

 _ **Nous attendons avec impatience son arrivée, elle sera tellement choyée par sa maman et toutes ses tantes mage ou esprit. Même Aquarius est venue avec une veilleuse représentant le mouvement doux des vagues au fond de l'océan, les coquillages brillent de mille feux.**_

 _ **La petite ne devrait plus tarder selon la doula, elle est bien positionnée. La doula nous a confirmé que tous se prépare bien. Ce sera une enfant de l'automne, je crois que Lissana voudra un prénom se rapportant à la saison comme son père.**_

 _ **Hisui a trouvé un emploi auprès du maire de la ville, elle sera son assistante pour toutes les questions de la gestion administrative de la commune, ainsi que responsable de la communication.**_

 _ **Elle est tombée sur le maire, littéralement, en cherchant la sage-femme le maire portant des documents, l'impact eu pour conséquence l'envoie des papiers éparpillés au quatre vents.**_

 _ **Hisui a couru pour l'aider et s'est rendu compte que les documents comptables comportaient des erreurs. La maire l'a retrouvée assise au bord de la route, corrigeant toutes les imperfections. Ni une ni deux après vérifications, le maire l'a embarqué à la mairie pour lui offrir un poste.**_

 _ **Le maire lui a même indiqué que l'auberge recherchait deux serveuses, cuistots : poste parfait pour Yukino et moi-même.**_

 _ **Nous commençons demain, avant même que le gérant ne nous ait rencontré. Mais apparemment il recherche depuis longtemps une aide au quotidien avant qu'il ne s'effondre de fatigue. Nous arrivons à point nommé.**_

 _ **Chacune à notre tour, Yukino et moi laisserons un esprit durant notre absence auprès de Lisanna par mesure de sécurité. Et cela sera également un entrainement pour nous de laisser une porte ouverte durant une journée.**_

 _ **Notre lien avec nos esprits nous permettra de savoir lorsque nous fatiguons et qu'ils repartent dans leur monde, la deuxième prendra le relai à ce moment et ce le temps que nous soyons assez fortes pour laisser une porte durant douze heures.**_

 _ **Notre organisation est au point, normalement.**_

 _ **Je te laisse amour, je cours rejoindre les filles pour notre rituel : un bon thé sous les étoiles.**_

 _ **Je t'aime, à demain.**_

« Ces nouvelles sont encourageantes, elles ont l'air heureuses et elles trouvent même une petite routine. « Rigola Laxus

« Oui, le texte est plus clair et plus enthousiasme que ce que j'ai lu aujourd'hui, cela est très rassurant. « Ajouta Bixslow. Il tourna la page mais rien ne s'inscrivit.

« Avant que tu demandes Mira, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. »

« Oh , d'accord. Merci Bix pour cette lecture, je suis heureuse, tout est pour le mieux pour le moment. Dis-moi, est ce que cela te dérangerait de venir manger tous les soirs, et que nous créions également notre rituel : Repas + lecture. « Demanda doucement mira de peur d'une réponse négative.

« Tu rigoles, profiter tous les soirs d'un repas maison et succulent, profitez d'une vie de famille et de mon neveu. Mon rêve en attendant le retour de ma femme ! « rigola le mage Seith

Sa réponse rassura tellement Mira, qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon de guilde. Bix réceptionna le démon et la serra dans ses bras instinctivement. Cet acte de tendresse fut arrêté par le grondement sourd d'un dragon incapable de faire face à ses instincts.

Bixslow rigola et écarta l'épouse de son chef. Mira se retourna et embrassa fougueusement son époux pour calmer son dragon primal.

« Désolé, Bix, je sais que tu ne feras rien, mais dragon … »

« Sont possessifs, je sais, t'inquiète. »

Le mage seith pris son propre trésor et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre sa propre maison.

« Nous nous voyons à la guilde demain et le rapport demain soir, bonne nuit à vous trois. »

« Bonne nuit Bix. « Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Bixslow rejoignit sa maison suivit des bébés, l'âme en joie ce moment de convivialité fraternel lui a fait beaucoup de bien. Le rituel que Mira venait d'instaurer serait bénéfique pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils oublieraient ensemble leur perte et le livre sera plus comme des lettres reçues de camarades en vacances. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Il se déshabilla, pris sa douche et se posa dans le lit. Il réfléchit, le regard dans le vague, il recevait des nouvelles de sa Cosplayer, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec elle. Comment faire pour qu'à son retour, elle est toutes les nouvelles nécessaires. Il se souvint qu'elle écrivait tous les soirs à sa défunte mère, il ferait de même. Voilà ce serait son rituel à lui aussi. Il se releva et s'affaira à son bureau, il commença lui aussi son journal de bord. Les heures passèrent vite, fatigué, il alla chercher la boîte qu'il avait fabriqué bien avant la débâcle Tartare et qu'il souhaitait lui offrir pour conserver les lettres de sa mère. Dorénavant il serait le réceptacle de ses mémoires.

Il se recoucha et s'endormit sereinement.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil était déjà à son zénith, lorsque notre mage seith ouvrit les yeux. Il sauta hors du lit, surprit d'avoir eu un sommeil aussi lourd mais réparateur. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. La toilette corporelle faite, il courut jusqu'à la guilde sachant pertinemment que l'ensemble de ses amies seraient déjà sur le pied de guerre.

Effectivement, à peine les portes franchies, 3 femmes se jetèrent sur lui, en l'enlassant.

« Je sais que suis un homme très sexy et un bel étalon, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil … » dit-il en tirant la langue.

Les trois femmes reculèrent de surprise, le regardèrent, sourirent et se rejetèrent dans ses bras.

« Mesdames, je suis honorée de votre enthousiasme et de votre désir de câlin, mais sachez que je suis l'homme que d'une seule femme…. »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, coupé par 3 coups de coude dans le ventre.

Le petit groupe s'esclaffa d'un rire qui devint vite viral au sein de la guilde. Les femmes s'éloignèrent et l'entrainèrent avec elles en direction du bar.

Le mage Seith entendit derrière lui, une course rapide de petits pas, il se retourna et s'agenouilla rapidement pour réceptionner au dernier instant le petit bolide de fer qu'était IRON.

« haha, bonjour Iron, tu viens pour ton câlin matinal ? «

« Matinal, tu deviens sénile tonton, j'ai déjà eu mon repas de midi »

D'un coup, Iron sans crier gare assena un fort coup de poing à l'aide de son bras transformé en matraque de fer dans la mâchoire du mage qui le portait.

Bixslow sous le choc, cru lâcher l'enfant, mais il resserra son emprise.

« Ouahhh ! Et ben ça, c'est un sacré coup, petit gars ! Je ne sais si je dois être fier ou en colère ? «

« Iron, non mais cela ne se fait, qu'est ce qui t'as pris, bon sang ? « le gronda sa mère.

Toute la guilde était calme, étonné par la performance de l'enfant à peine plus haut que trois pommes.

« Ghighi !, bien fait tonton, hier tu es parti comme une fusée, me laissant derrière avec les bébés sans dire au revoir. Alors c'est ta punition, ne refait jamais cela ! « affirma sans crainte l'enfant. « Habu, tu vois je suis le plus fort, j'ai assommé un mage SClass »

Bixslow tira la langue à l'enfant tout en souriant. Iron se figea, attrapa la visière du mage, l'enleva et commanda :

« Recommence »

« Quoi !? »

« Ta langue, tonton »

Le mage seith exécuta la demande de l'enfant, ce dernier attrapa la langue, regarda intensément celle-ci.

« Non, non, non, non » s'horrifia Levy

« Génial , tonton ! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »hurla Iron

« Non, non, non, non » fredonna Levy tout en se bouchant les oreilles.

Le reste de la guilde resta statufié à la scène insolite qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Laxus , du haut de son balcon, quant à lui riait en s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Mira et Minerva souriaient. Bixslow ne savait pas s'il pouvait ranger sa langue. Il posa l'enfant au sol qui continuait de crier pour sa mère.

« Pas question, n'y pense même pas. Ton père serait fou ! »

« Il n'est pas là, tata le cherche » répondit effrontément Iron sans se démonter. « Maître Laxus, j'ai décidé ! »

Levy se retourna prestement et envoya un regard noir vers Laxus.

« Ne t'avises même pas, Laxus. Maître ou pas, sous le sable j'étouffe tes éclairs »

Laxus leva les bras en l'air en signe de reddition, tout en rigolant.

« Maman, tu as promis. Tonton Freed dit que tu es comme lui et tata Lucy, tu ne peux revenir sur un contrat écrit ou oral ! »

« je ne reviens pas dessus, je n'ai pas encore entendu ta demande ». dit-elle en remettant immédiatement ses doigts dans les oreilles obstruant l'arrivée du son.

Iron fit donc la seule chose possible à son sens, il menotta sa mère au bar.

De nouveau, l'ensemble de la guilde cessa de rire devant cette scène, étrange rappel du passé. Le choc surmonté, Levy hurla :

« Mais c'est quoi votre problème à vous les mâles REDFOX, toujours me menotter aux arbres, rocher et maintenant bar !Non mais franchement !

« Je veux ma marque de guilde sur la langue comme tonton » annonça très vite Iron avant que sa mère ne retrouve sa liberté de mouvement.

Levy souffla, se libéra elle-même, regarda Laxus et fit un petit geste d'acquiescement.

Laxus descendit avec le mini timbre.

« allez, Iron, tire ta langue ». L'enfant s'exécuta et le timbre des fées fut fièrement apposé sur le muscle buccal du premier mage de la nouvelle génération.

Laxus se retourna vers Cobra, car Habu sortit de sa torpeur, ne manquera pas de réclamer sa marque aussi.

Cobra poussa son fils vers le maître avant même qu'il ne puisse formuler sa demande.

« Où ? » demanda-t-il à son fils

« Main droite » répondit l'enfant tout excité

« Quoi ! » crièrent-ils tous, une nouvelle fois les actions des enfants laissèrent les adultes pantois

Comment ces enfants savaient-ils ? Coïncidence ? Après tout nous sommes dans le domaine des fées, pensa Laxus.

Les deux enfants montrèrent fièrement leur marque de mage, instant mémorable immortalisé par Mirajane et Readus.

« Bix, je te préviens, autant je suis heureuse de revoir cette langue, autant je te jure par Maevis que si Iron prend ton toc, je te la coupe moi-même, je te la recouds pour que son père la détruise avec un fer rouillé à son retour. Suis-je assez clair !? » bougonna Levy

« Aye , aye » répondit terrifié le mage seith.

« Bix prends la pose avec Iron et Habu, s'il te plait, c'est pour notre lumière. »

Bixslow attrapa les deux enfants, les installa sur ses épaules, Iron et lui-même tirèrent la langue tandis que Habu tendait fièrement sa main droite en avant, marque visible. Le trio souriant à grande dents entourés des bébés flottant au-dessus de leur tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire » s'offusqua Levy entrainant le fou rire général de la guilde et du trio qui prenait la pose.

« Merci, Lu-chan » murmura Levy

« Mira, je peux avoir un double pour le journal de bord que je tiens pour le retour de Cosplayer » demanda Bixslow

« tu tiens un journal » s'étonnèrent les filles

« oui, j'ai des nouvelles, mais elle n'a rien et à son retour je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dépassée par les évènements ici » répondit sans honte le mage aux âmes.

« Quelle bonne idée, je vais faire de même » s'enthousiasmèrent Levy et Mira

« Photo de groupe, allez la guilde en position pour nos filles « commanda Laxus

C'est ainsi qu'un joyeux bazar se fit pour une photo, entre les rochons, les bagarreurs, la magie qui émanait de tout le monde, Mira en satan âme, Erza qui avait revêtu son armure la plus menaçante, Laxus qui avait électrocuté quelques-uns non coopératifs. Cela donna plusieurs photographies à l'image même de la guilde. Bixslow récupéra l'ensemble des clichés pour sa femme, ainsi que le dessin de Levy accroché que Readus avait vite esquissé. Il était heureux. La vie reprenait.

« autre chose les marmots, Minerva participant également aux grandes recherches pour ramener du passé les dragons slayers, les mages célestes, et Lissana elle est en conséquence exclut des missions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tout le monde est réquisitionné pour subvenir aux besoins de nos mages de la mission sauvetage. » annonça Laxus

« Ok, je trouve une mission pour la demoiselle, à plus ! « annonça Cobra tout en attrapant une missive et sortant de la guilde pour l'accomplir.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés » répondit gêné la principale concernée.

« Tu fais partie de la famille, alors accepte, un jour ce sera l'un de nous qui pourrait être dans le besoin, et la guilde réagira de la même façon » rassura Mira.

» Allez-vous mettre au travail, vous trois, la récréation est terminée » ordonna Erza toujours dans son armure.

« d'accord, nous y courrons » crièrent les trois mages.

Notre fine équipe retrouva leur lieu de recherche. Bixslow leur fit un rapide résumé du récit inscrit la veille après leur départ. Puis, il ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et commença la lecture.

Le récit parlait surtout de leur travail à chacune d'entre elle, des difficultés les premiers jours pour maintenir les portes ouvertes toute la journée. Elles n'utilisaient que leur clés d'or, pour une meilleure protection de Lisana au cas où.

Le travail de serveuse cuistot des deux mages célestes était facile, et stratégiquement c'était l'idéal, elles étaient au première loges des diverses rumeurs, actualités du pays. Mais également un moyen plus aisé de connaitre la population et d'obtenir leur confiance.

Apparemment aucun mage ne vivait dans la ville, la population restait très méfiante vis-à-vis de la magie. Les mages avaient mauvaise réputation, ils arrivaient dans une ville après le passage destructeur des dragons non acquis à la cause des humains, et pillaient l'intégralité des ressources intactes et se débarrassaient de la population ou vendaient les survivants pour l'esclavage.

Les filles étaient des non mages pour l'ensemble de leurs nouveaux amis, et préféraient garder cette information profondément cachée. Elles ne voulaient courir aucun risque tant pour elles que pour la population qui les avait acceptée comme les leurs.

Hisui avait un rôle encore plus important, étant dans l'enceinte politique de la ville, elle avait intégralement accès aux cartes du pays, elle rencontrait les différents dirigeants des villes voisines. Sa gestion administrative sans faille l'avait mise au rang de confidente et conseillère du maire. Un poste et une situation sociale élevée au sein de la communauté. Lucy devait souvent lui rappeler qu'elle ne devait pas trop changer le cours de l'histoire de cette ville et ne pas la développer tant économiquement que politiquement. Cette ville devait rester non attractive pour leur sécurité à tous. Elle n'avait pas pour objectif d'en faire un royaume.

Toute la ville appréciait la présence de ces femmes. Il n'y avait pas de commérages sur la non existence d'hommes auprès d'elle. Au contraire, tous saluaient leur courage. Ils avaient été informés par la doula qu'une des habitantes de la maison dans les bois attendait un heureux évènement. Dès lors une formidable chaine de soutien s'était spontanément créée, les jeunes mères du village montaient à la maisonnée pour tenir compagnie à Lisana et partager leur toute nouvelle expérience de mère, la conseillant sur certain geste, sur l'allaitement. Toujours des partages sans conseils imposés. La plupart lui ordonnait surtout d'écouter son instinct, car chaque enfant étant différent, ce qui fonctionnait pour l'une était un véritable désastre pour l'autre. Elles apprenaient à Lisana à coudre, tricoter. Lisana profitait de ses journées sans craintes et sans ennuie. Lisana avait également un rôle important dans la réception d'information, les femmes parlaient beaucoup, se confiaient tant sur les enfants, le travail des maris qui pour certaines les avaient envoyés loin d'elles pour le travail ou pour la défense de telle ou telle ville.

Le fait que la maison avait une parfaite vue sur la vallée, les esprits et Lisana n'étaient jamais surpris par l'arrivée inopinée des femmes du village. Lucy et Yukino savaient automatiquement qui était présente auprès de leur future maman.

La vie douce et paisible suivait ainsi son cours. Leur halte n'avait commencé que depuis 3 semaines mais fut plus fructueuse en information que les 5 mois où elles avaient couru à travers le pays.

Lisana arrivait à son terme, malgré son repos et son activité douce, elle souffrait maintenant, elle pestait contre son gros ventre, elle râlait contre ses camarades qui l'avait gavé comme une oie, colérique contre son enfant qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Elle criait au visage de ses amies qui rigolaient de la situation et qui désormais se moquaient d'elle en lui disant qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser la magie de transformation de sirène vu qu'elle ressemblait naturellement à une baleine. Cela faisait enrager la future maman.

Lucy et Yukino les plus virulentes en blagues prenaient l'ensemble de leurs idées auprès de leur patron, nouvellement papa qui avait subi précédemment le bouleversement hormonal de son épouse et qui jouissait aujourd'hui d'obtenir une douce vengeance de cette période et donc informait ces deux serveuses comiques de toutes les phrases qui avaient fait disjoncter sa femme durant sa grossesse. Il attendait avec impatience, le lendemain, le rapport de ces employées sur la réaction de leur amie enceinte. C'était leur petit rituel du matin.

 _ **Bonjour, mon amour,**_

 _ **Nous avons réussi notre intégration et tous les habitants nous ont accueillis à bras ouverts. Ils sont tellement tous chaleureux, l'ambiance ressemble à Magnolia, cela nous fait sentir à la maison. Lissana se repose et profite de ses derniers moments de calme. Elle lit très souvent sous l'auvent de la maison durant la journée. Il y a toujours un esprit ou une femme du village auprès d'elle.**_

 _ **Le soir nous continuons à nous installer sous le porche avec notre tasse de thé, mettant en commun toutes les nouveautés du jour. Nous profitons sans nous lasser du coucher de soleil et de cette douce lumière de feu enflammant le paysage. Trois mages célestes présentes, nous avons imposé à notre chère future ex baleine à rester pour profiter également de l'apparition de nos chères étoiles dans le ciel. Nous lui apprenons les constellations, et nous lui rappelons à notre manière que la vie peut-être douce. Après tous ces mois à courir à travers les bois, les ruines, esquivant les mauvais mages ou hommes trop entreprenants, nous apprécions chaque instant de cette nouvelle mais éphémère vie. Nous savons que cela ne durera pas, nous n'oublions pas notre mission loin de là. Mais cette escapade fut plus que bénéfique, nous apprenons tous les jours la situation du pays qui change et surtout où nous devrons rechercher le moment venu, mais également cicatrise nos plaies. Lisana que nous continuons d'enquiquiner à changer son pari, elle pense que c'est un petit gars car je cite « il ne peut en être autrement, il est aussi actif et bagarreur que son père, cela ne peut-être une fille, les coups qu'il me donne sont trop puissants, je suis sûre qu'il est en train de dire je m'enflamme avant de s'éjecter contre la paroi utérine, c'est un monstre je vous dis, même pas un dragon un monstre un alien, tout ce que vous voulez mais pas une charmante et attentionnée petite fille » . Quant à moi je persiste et signe pour dire que c'est une fille.**_

 _ **Au vu de l'arrivée imminente du bébé, notre patron nous a annoncé qu'il comprendrait que le jour où nous serions absentes au travail, c'est que le travail aura commencé ou que l'enfant est arrivé. Du coup il nous a prévenu que l'ensemble des femmes viendrait aider dès que la nouvelle se sera répandue par ses merveilleux soins. Nous avons ri à sa déclaration et l'avons chaleureusement remercié pour sa compréhension.**_

 _ **Demain commence la fête de l'automne et ….**_

« Pourquoi, cela n'écris plus ? Bix lit. » Demanda Levy

« Cela s'arrête là » répondit le mage tout en tournant les pages. Il essaya de fermer le livre et de l'ouvrir comme pour le réinitialiser. Mais rien. Le texte s'était brusquement interrompu.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur chacun des visages des mages dans la bibliothèque. Avaient-elles été attaquées, étaient-elles en vie ? Les questions se bousculaient dans leurs esprits.

« Vous pensez que Lisana est en train d'accoucher ? » interrogea Minerva

« Que nous sommes bêtes, à penser au pire, elle arrivait à son terme, donc cela ne peut qu'être la raison pour lequel les écrits ont cessé » répondit Bixslow avec soulagement.

« Bon et bien nous verrons demain » annonça Levy

Bixslow partit laissant les filles à leurs recherches, il alla voir directement Mira pour l'informer qu'il y avait une possibilité que Lisana soit en train d'accoucher. Il lui expliqua le pourquoi de cette supposition et lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation dans le passé.

Mira le remercia et repris son travail, l'esprit préoccupé malgré tout par sa sœur.

Bixslow alla au bureau du maître pour passer un peu de temps avec son ami et l'aider s'il le souhaitait dans sa paperasserie administrative. Toute occupation serait la bienvenue.

« Lu-chan vient vite » cria Yukino en arrivant dans la chambre de sa compatriote. Lucy sursauta et se tourna vers les cris

« C'est Lisana, le travail commence » informa paniqué Yukino.

Lucy ferma précipitamment son journal et courut à la suite de son amie. Elles arrivèrent dans le jardin, Lucy se jeta aux pieds de Lisana qui était en boule au sol.

« Lisana, il faut que tu te relèves, donne-moi ta main, je vais t'aider »

« je ne peux pas, cela fait tellement mal, j'ai l'impression de bruler » murmura la future mère

« il le faut, tu ne peux pas rester dans la terre, nous allons t'aider et te mettre dans un endroit plus à l'aise »

Difficilement, lucy et Yukino la levèrent et commencèrent le voyage jusqu'à la maison, il n'y avait que quelques pas mais les contractions trop rapprochées empêchaient Lisana de bouger à un rythme plus rapide.

Loki sortit de lui-même et porta la mage jusqu'à la maison, il l'installa sur la méridienne du salon.

Lisana se mit directement en position fœtal, foudroyée par la douleur.

Loki repartit pour conserver ses forces dans le cas où il devrait emmener la mage en urgence au village.

« où est Hisui »interrogea Lucy

« Elle est partie chercher la doula »

« Lisana, depuis quand les contractions ont-elles débuté ? « interrogea Lucy en s'accroupissant auprès de la mage.

« cet après-midi, après le départ de Fiona, »

« pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit au repas ? »demanda Yukino

« j'ai cru que c'était un faux travail, les filles m'ont dit que cela pouvait arriver » répondit difficilement la concerné.

Lissana fut reprise par les contractions, et se mit à quatre pattes sur le canapé pour se soulager.

Lucy toucha sa clé Horlogium pour connaitre l'espacement temporel des contractions.

« 5 minutes, c'est proche. Lis, écoutes-moi, dès la fin de cette contraction, remet toi sur le dos que je puisse t'examiner. Yukino va chercher du linge propre mais avant surveille maman, je vais me laver les mains »

Lucy courut à la cuisine et se nettoya bien les mains, les avant-bras puis rejoignit au plus vite ses amies.

A son retour, ce fut Yukino qui partit chercher la commande de Lucy.

Lis, c'est bon ? Peux-tu te mettre en position ? » Lucy massait les reins de son amie, espérant soulager un peu la douleur de ce début d'accouchement. « As-tu perdu les eaux ? »

« Non, » souffla Lisana.

« Essaie de faire la respiration, que Fiona nous a dit, cela l'avait aidé. »

Lisana essaya, souffla profondément, et repris l'air par à-coup et souffla profondément. Cela fonctionnait. Elle pû se retourner, écarta les jambes et laissa faire son amie.

Lucy souleva la jupe, enleva le sous vêtement de son amie aussi délicatement que possible pour ne pas raviver la douleur. Lucy inspecta le col, il était dilaté mais pas assez. Cela pourrait être long.

Elle informa la future maman de se repositionner comme elle le souhaitait.

« Lu-chan, peux-tu me masser les reins comme tu le faisais à l'instant ? »

« Bien sûr, «

Lisana se positionna, souffla et sentit le doux mouvement des doigts de son amie sur son bas dos. Cela était divin pour le moment.

Lissana se crispa de nouveau par la venue d'une nouvelle contraction, elle sera les poings sur le canapé, mordit sa lèvre inférieure et gémit doucement.

« Lis, si tu as besoin de crier pour tous extérioriser, n'ait pas de scrupules »

« non c'est bon pour le moment »

Yukino était figée dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle était terrifiée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle avait peur pour son amie. Elle voyait tant de souffrance sur son visage.

« Yukino, tu as trouvé le linge ? » demanda Lucy sortant la statue de sa torpeur.

« Euh, oui,oui, les voilà » dit-elle en le tendant à son amie

« Peux-tu également chercher un linge mouillée par l'eau froide. Lisana commence à transpirer »

« Oui, bien sûr » dit –elle en remerciant silencieusement Lucy pour sortir de cette pièce.

« Il vaut mieux qu'elle parte, sinon, Sting nous fera la peau, si elle refuse de lui donner une descendance…. » ironisa Lucy

Lisana ricana tout en soufflant, elle se contracta d'un coup.

« Lu-chan j'ai envie d'aller au toilette »

« quoi là maintenant tu es sûre ? tu ne veux …. » se coupa nette Lucy

« Tu veux aller aux toilettes pour uriner ? » se reprit-elle

« non, l'autre chose » murmura gênée Lisana

« Lis retourne-toi, je dois d'abord t'examiner, et si ce n'est pas ce que je crains je t'aide à te rendre aux commodités »

Lisana sur retourna et s'allongea Lucy souleva ses jambes et regarda de nouveau le col. Il était bien désormais bien dilaté, mais la poche des eaux poussait sur la paroi vaginale.

« Lis je vais devoir percer la poche des eaux, tu vas avoir l'impression de te faire dessus, je vais également recevoir cette eau. Ne soit pas gêner, si tu veux présenter des excuses offre-moi le rôle de marraine » informa en plaisantant la mage céleste

« Tu … tu … crois …que c'est …ouffffffff…le moment pour une telle demande. » bégaya Lisana concentrée sur sa respiration en sentant arrivée une nouvelle contraction.

« c'est le meilleur moment au contraire, tu es faible et je peux te faire dire ce que je veux » ironisa Lucy qui profita de la contraction pour percer la poche.

« Lucy, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller au toilette, laisse-moi au moins cette dignité s'il te plait ? »

« Non , Lis ce n'est qu'une impression, tu es en train de pousser. Ne te retiens surtout pas, pousse quand tu le sens »

Yukino arriva à ce moment, elle regarda Lucy ne sachant quoi faire avec sa serviette trempée qui dégoulinait sur le sol. Elle était tétanisée, ironie du sort, pour une mage ayant connu de nombreux combats. Elle s'avança peureusement derrière Lissana.

« Yukino, passe la serviette sur le visage de la miss pour l'humidifier un peu. »

Yukino s'exécuta, elle passa délicatement le chiffon sur le visage, elle épongea et rafraîchit la mage en plein travail.

Lisana au contact du froid, s'apaisa un peu. Ce fût de courte durée, une nouvelle contraction plus forte survint. Elle se contracta et poussa selon son désir.

Lucy regardait l'ensemble du processus, le col ne bougeait pas.

« Lis, met-toi dans la position qui t'est le plus confortable.

Lisana, s'assit sur la méridienne, elle transpirait énormément, son corps dégageait énormément de chaleur. Yukino continuait de rafraichir la mage au-dessus d'elle.

« Lise dès que tu sens venir une contraction, tu te rallonges que je puisse surveiller »

« d'accord »

Lucy attrapa Lisana et l'installa entre ses jambes, et lui massa de nouveau le bas du dos, tandis que Yukino continuait de rafraichir le visage de Lisana.

Lucy tapota discrètement sa clé Horlogium, elle mesurait encore les temps entre chacune des poussées

Lisana repoussa d'un coup Lucy, elle se leva, écarta les jambes et gémit durant une nouvelle contraction et poussée.

Lucy se précipita au sol, se mit sur le dos et poussa sa tête sous les jambes de la future maman.

Une position certes non académique, qui ressemblait plus à un garagiste, mais si Lisana trouvait un soulagement dans cette attitude, elle s'adapterait. Lucy regarda de nouveau, elle constata que l'enfant ne se présentait pas bien, il était en siège. Elle ne savait comment faire pour le retourner, la doula n'arrivait pas, et ces gestes-là elle ne leur avait pas enseigné. Lucy eut peur, mais se ressaisit.

Elle se leva, sortit la clé Gemini et les appela.

« Gemini, s'il vous plaît prenez la forme de Wendy, il faut retourner l'enfant il se présente en siège »

Les deux esprits si taquin habituellement, entamèrent leur transformation et s'exécutèrent.

La Wendy esprit remplaça Lucy, regarda et demanda à Lisana de s'allonger. Lucy et Yukino aidèrent leur amie.

Wendy esprit avec toute la connaissance de la vrai, retourna l'enfant dans la bonne position puis laissa les femmes dans une pluie d'étoile.

« Merci Gémini » crièrent les filles sauf Lisana qui murmura

Lisana poussa de nouveau, Lucy reprit sa position et s'exclama :

« Par Maevis, je vois le haut de sa tête, Lisana courage c'est presque fini, vas-y pousse » ordonna-t-elle

Lisana, prit une grande inspiration et poussa aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait

« C'est bien, je vois ses cheveux, ils sont rose, oh mon dieu, ils sont rose. Lisana tu entends. »

« je …je … » ne put elle continuer, il fallait qu'elle pousse

« Lucy, j'ai chaud, j'ai l'impression de bruler »

« Tu es en plein travail, cela est normal, je suppose »

« non, luce, tu ne comprends pas j'ai l'impression d'avoir un brasier dans le ventre. Je commence à t'entendre de loin » dit Lisana au bord de l'évanouissement.

Lucy se redressa, donnant quelques claques douces sur la joue de la mage, en sentant son amie partir.

« Yukino, aide moi vite, il faut que nous enlevions la chemise de Lisana »

La mage posa son torchon sur la tête de Lisana pour qu'elle retrouve un peu ses esprits, et aida l'autre mage céleste à retirer la blouse de la future maman.

Puis, Lucy inspecta le ventre de la mage, la marque de Natsu était bien là, mais elle flamboyait.

Elle toucha la marque, le corps entier de Lisana se mit en feu, brulant Yukino au passage. Lucy n'avait pas l'air d'être affectée par cette soudaine source de chaleur.

Elle se leva et appela Aquarius. Cette dernière voulut râler contre son maître pour avoir interrompu une date avec Scorpion, mais arrêta net sa diatribe habituelle, lorsqu'elle vit le corps de Lissana en feu. Elle se positionna au-dessus de la maman et l'arrosa d'une pluie fine rafraichissante.

Le feu se calma au grand soulagement des deux mages célestes. Lucy allait remercier Aquarius, mais remarqua le regard soucieux de cette dernière, Lucy se retourna vers Lisana et constata que le feu s'intensifia, et la future maman avaient de nouveau les yeux révulsés Aquarius recommença, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer le feu.

Lisana hurla, lucy se précipita vers l'entre jambe de son amie, la tête de l'enfant était presque sortie mais il était également en feu.

Yukino paniqua et courut chercher un autre torchon pour rafraîchir sa camarade.

« Lisana, il faut que tu pousses, la tête est là, il faut qu'il passe les épaules et je t'aiderai à le dégager. «

« Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu » hurla Lisana

L'appel déchirant de son amie pour son amour, brisa le cœur de Lucy, c'est en larme qu'elle continua d'encourager la future maman, en faisant des aller-retours entre la joue pour la caresser et son bas ventre pour vérifier l'avancée. La tension était palpable.

Lisana continuait désespérément d'appeler son compagnon, Aquarius essayait sans succès d'éteindre l'incendie sans noyer la mage, Yukino tentait tant bien que mal de rafraichir la mage. Lucy se leva et appela Gemini

« Gemini, pouvez –vous effectuer deux transformations ?

« Piri piri, oui, tu es forte mon amie « répondirent nos petits jumeaux céleste.

« Très bien, aurez-vous les mêmes propriétés que les mages copiés »

« Oui » répondirent-ils dans la crainte comprenant la stratégie de leur maître.

« transformez –vous en Wendy et Natsu je vous en supplie»

« Gamine, attends, tu n'as presque plus de magie, tu l'as trop utilisée aujourd'hui

« Je n'ai pas le choix », s'affaissa la mage sous la forte prise de magie des gémeaux. Natsu mange le feu et tiens-toi près de Lisana, montre lui ta présence pour la calmer. Wendy aide-moi a réceptionné l'enfant. Aquarius continue l'arrosage. » ordonna-t-elle

Aquarius allait riposter à la comparaison, mais son regard tourné en direction de la grande mage qu'était devenue sa pleurnicharde d'enfant l'en empêcha. Elle se dressait là , tête haute même si elle était terrifiée, portant tout à bout de bras, réfléchie, bon sang qu'elle était forte. Son amie Layla pouvait être fière de sa fille comme elle-même était farouchement orgueilleuse de son éducation vis-à-vis de son maître. Elle s'exécuta et rafraîchit la mage.

Gemini Natsu mangea le surplus de feu, et s'agenouilla proche du visage de Lisana. Cette dernière tellement épuisée ne comprit pas la supercherie.

« Chéri, tu es là ! Ce n'est pas un rêve ? Je suis épuisée, j'ai tellement mal »

« Chut, je suis là, tu es très courageuse, je suis tellement heureux d'être ton compagnon, tu fais de moi un papa. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis fier de toi. Je m'enflamme à l'idée d'avoir une famille avec toi, mon amour. Je te jure, je vous protègerai toujours. »

« Je t'aime aussi, j'ai peur, je n'arrive plus à pousser, je veux dormir »

« non, chérie, tu es forte, un petit effort, notre fille a besoin de toi, de nous, je vais te donner de l'énergie, mais il faut que tu te battes pour nous d'accord »

« oui , mais je suis sûr que c'est un garçon »

« prouve-moi le contraire, ma sirène »

Gemini Natsu lui prit la main et l'emmena à sa joue, lui murmura des mots doux et encourageant. Lucy était reconnaissante, son esprit gardait les doux secrets de ses amis et entretenait la bulle de confort de Lisana.

Gemini Wendy s'activait et conseillait Lucy dans ses mouvements.

Les deux encourageaient la maman à poursuivre, Gemini Natsu remplissait son rôle de conjoint aidant sa compagne et tous ensembles ils y arrivaient.

Lucy sentit qu'elle allait bientôt plus pouvoir continuer. Dans un dernier effort surhumain, elle lança toute son énergie magique dans ses trois portes ouvertes. Le vent souffla soulevant ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux prirent le couleur de l'or, tous ses amis celestes sortirent et l'entourèrent lui offrant l'énergie nécessaire pour l'accomplissement de ce dernier effort. Gemini Natsu offrit à l'enfant toute l'énergie nécessaire à un dragon slayer, Gémini Wendy réceptionna l'enfant et l'installa sur le ventre de la maman, qui le prit immédiatement en pleurant dans ses bras.

Yukino regarda hébétée la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, en larme à l'entente du premier cri de l'enfant dont elle seule portait attention face à l'agitation, fatigue, stress ambiant. Elle reçut une tape derrière la tête.

« Gamine, occupe-toi du reste, nous partons. L'idiote, là-bas va dormir durant 3 jours pour restaurer sa magie, dis-lui qu'elle me doit 4 mois de vacances. » rabroua Aquarius.

Yukino savait que le ton de la voix était acerbe, mais le regard de l'esprit montrait une profonde fierté et respect vis-à-vis de son amie-maître.

Puis elle vit Gemini Natsu dire quelques mots à l'oreille de Lisana qui sourit amoureusement en regardant l'enfant nouvellement né. L'esprit se dirigea vers Lucy qui était couchée au sol entre deux mondes :

« Merci, Luce » dit l'esprit en lui baisant le front.

Gemini Wendy se transforma en Bixslow et s'approcha lui aussi de Lucy :

« Tu es merveilleuse, ma chérie, je t'aime » lui baisant également le front

Sur ces dernières paroles la mage céleste tomba dans l'inconscience, un beau sourire aux lèvres.

Les esprits de Lucy regardèrent les mages encore debout leur sourirent puis disparurent dans une pluie d'étoiles.

Loki sortit de lui-même, souleva sa princesse et l'emporta au lit dans sa chambre.

« Dors bien, princesse, nous sommes tous si fiers de toi » baisant son front également.

Doucement il quitta de la chambre et rejoignit les filles dans le salon.

« Alors,Lissana, qu'avons-nous, les esprits attendent de savoir s'ils ont un neveu ou nièce, Gemini et Aquarius n'ont rien voulu divulguer »

« Loki, Yukino , je vous présente Akiko, ma petite dragonne slayer de feu. »

« Lucy a gagné la cagnotte » rigola Loki « Repose-toi aussi, félicitation mama » sourit Loki. « Au fait, ne lui dites pas que Gemini est capable de se transformer en Bixslow »

« Bien sûr, merci à vous tous nos amis » dirent les filles en chœur.

Loki partit et laissa les femmes entre elles. Hisui et la doula arrivèrent quelques minutes après.

La sage-femme finalisa l'accouchement et vérifia le bébé et la maman. Elle apprit à Lisana le bon positionnement pour l'allaitement et repartit laissant l'ensemble de la maisonnée se reposer.

« Que s'est-il passé, la masse d'énergie magique était écrasante » demanda avec inquiétude pour la suite Hisui

« Lucy, elle nous a sauvé » remercia silencieusement Lisana avant de s'assoupir, sa fille au sein.

« Le lien qui l'unit à ses esprits est impressionnant, elle a ouvert trois portes en plus de celle ouverte dans la journée, puis à la fin tous ses esprits étaient présents» soupira admirative Yukino

Hisui regarda l'enfant tendrement : « Bienvenue, princesse d'automne, ma jolie Akiko.

Virgo arriva, posa une couverture sur la nouvelle maman, habilla l'enfant, sourit aux deux autres mages et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Le calme était revenu dans la maison des bois.

« Demain, il faudra que j'aille au travail avec le maire, la quantité de magie qu'a utilisé Lucy n'est peut-être pas passé inaperçu, nous devons être vigilantes. Je serai à mon poste comme si de rien, j'écouterai les rumeurs ou serai apte à répondre aux diverses questions. Je ne sais pas si la doula restera secrète sur ce qui s'est passé ici. Il est impossible qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué, même un non mage pourrait ressentir la pression écrasante qu'il y a eu ici. Tu resteras là pour aider notre maman. Lucy étant hors service pour quelques jours, tu devras veiller sur nos deux invalides.

Surtout que les nouvelles vont vite circuler, si la doula tait la magie, elle ne taira pas la naissance et notre patron nous voyant absentes se fera un plaisir d'annoncer la grande nouvelle. Il y aura donc beaucoup de visites ici.

Les deux mages se retournèrent vers la mère et l'enfant, et profitèrent un instant de ce moment de grâce.

« Durant l'accouchement, le feu m'a brulé mais Lucy n'a pas été affecté, saurais tu pourquoi ? «

« Non, peut-être qu'en étant la coéquipière de Natsu elle a acquis au fil du temps une sacré immunité au feu. Nous parlons d'un coéquipier qui s'enflammait régulièrement, qui brulait constamment ses vêtements et qui a mis le feu au palais. Alors je ne serai pas étonnée » rigola Hisui au dernier souvenir évoqué.

« Je me demandais si ce n'était pas plutôt l'enfant qui avait un très bon instinct de protection et qui avait déjà accordé sa confiance à Lucy-San par instinct ou génétique « argumenta Yukino

« Si c'est le cas, Mlle Heartfillia, lumière de Fairy tail a donc une longueur d'avance pour la revendication de la place de marraine » ironisa Hisui. » Mais plus sérieusement, si l'enfant était en feu, elle promait d'être une force magique avec laquelle il faudra compter mais également surveiller, surtout si ses pouvoirs sont déjà développés. Il nous faudra être encore plus vigilent. Gemini Natsu n'a pas fini d'être en notre compagnie, sans dragon slayers à nos côté pour le moment, il faudra quelqu'un pour apprendre le contrôle à Akiko »

« Oui c'est certain »

« allez, je vais me coucher car demain je vais sentir la situation en ville. Bonne nuit Yukino, Lisana, Akiko »

« je reste, le temps que Lissana se réveille et que tout le monde soit au lit en sécurité. Bonne nuit Hisui »

Hisui alla dans sa chambre. Yukino resta un moment au pied de la méridienne regardant le sommeil de la petite famille.

« Sting, si tu savais combien tu me manques, je te retrouverai, je te le jure. J'ai eu tellement peur ce soir, j'ai cru perdre deux très grands amies, que dis-je, des sœurs, aujourd'hui. Si cela avait été le cas, aurai-je eu le courage de continuer ? Je ne sais pas, je me suis sentie si faible. Lucy-san a tout fait, elle est restée si stoïque. Et ce lien qu'elle a avec ses esprits, cela est impressionnant, je souhaite un jour avoir autant d'affinité avec mes amis célestes… » pensa-t-elle. « Si Lucy-san doit dormir pour quelques jours pour récupérer, elle ne pourra écrire sur son journal, et Fairy tail sera dans l'angoisse la plus totale Mon Dieu non ! » réagit-elle.

La mage celeste, se leva vite, anticipa les risques de chutes pour le bébé et la maman en son absence, mis des coussins de partout autour du canapé et contre la nouvelle maman. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Lucy, entra sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigea vers le bureau de notre romancière et récupéra le journal et un stylo.

Arrivée dans le salon, elle vérifia la position des deux belles au bois dormant, puis s'installa sur la table basse, ouvrit le livre.

« Zut, c'est vrai elle l'a enchanté, comment savoir à quelle page est son dernier texte ? »

Vrigo et Balance apparurent, Virgo pris le livre et se dirigea vers Lisana. Délicatement, Virgo posa la main de Lisana sur la couverture, une lumière blanche aux reflets bleus engloba la main de la jeune femme et le livre. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, Virgo reposa la main autour de l'enfant et retrouva l'autre mage céleste et son ami esprit. Yukino regarda tout le protocole avec étonnement.

« Maître, vous pouvez écrire maintenant, cependant seule une personne liée directement par le sang de la mère de la petite princesse sera en mesure de dévoiler vos écrits. »

« Voici la dernière page utilisée par Hime, la peine Yukino-Sama ? «

« Quoi ! Non bien sûr que non, Virgo, jamais je ne ferai cela, au contraire, je te remercie beaucoup »

« Pas de peine ? » retenta l'esprit.

« Non, jamais »

Sur ces paroles, les deux esprits laissèrent la mage à son travail. Yukino s'installa confortablement et écrivit le déroulement de la soirée, elle transmit également ses craintes, ses sentiments. Ce fut un exutoire, elle comprenait le ressentit de Lucy désormais. Les mots glissaient sur la page blanche au fil de ses pensées. Elle finit par fatigue sur ces mots :

 **Akiko Dragneel est née le 10 octobre 613 à 23 h 45.**

Laxus et Bixslow rigolaient ensemble, le maître avait laissé ses papiers pour un moment entre copains. Il ne manquait à la fine équipe que Freed et Evergreen. Parfois ils repensaient à leurs diverses missions collectives dans l'épopée Raïjin. Mais tout évoluait, ils n'y pouvaient rien, l'adolescence était loin maintenant.

« je vais nous chercher des boissons ? « questionna Bixslow

« Oui , mais attends, autant descendre ensemble et profiter de la guilde comme au bon vieux temps »

« si tu veux »

Bixslow se leva, pris son livre et suivit son ami dans l'escalier menant à la salle principale de la guilde.

Ils virent les deux petits mages se battre, mais Erza ne faisait rien pour les arrêter, elle les encourageait même. Mira au bar avec Kinana. Minerva parlant à Max et Reedus. Levy avec Jet et Droy devant le panneau des missions. Oui, la vie reprenait ses droits.

Bixslow voyant Mira occupé avec le service de la commande d'un mage, se tourna vers Kinana :

« Dis Kinana, peux-tu s'il te plaît conserver mon livre à l'abri derrière. »

« Bien sûr, donne-le-moi » dit-elle en tendant les mains, et réceptionnant délicatement le trésor de son ami.

« Je te remercie, tu … »

« Je te promets, j'y ferai très attention » le coupa-t-elle

« allez, Bix j'ai récupéré nos boissons, viens à table.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi, entouré de leurs amis, à rire du passé du présent, jouant de temps en temps avec les enfants. Bixslow géra même un moment Raï avant d'être mis au lit pour la sieste de l'après-midi.

Mira surveillait tout son petit monde, Laxus avait beau être le maître de guilde, en coulisse c'est Mira qui gérait » ses enfants ». Kinana lui demanda d'aller dans la réserve car le stock de bière était presque en rupture.

Mira s'exécuta tranquillement. Elle alla dans la réserve pour récupérer la marchandise manquante.

« Tiens, pourquoi le livre de Bix est là ? Il a dû le laisser en sureté ici. Je vais le mettre plutôt dans le bureau de Laxus ».

Mira porta le livre à sa poitrine lorsqu'une lumière blanche aux reflets bleus l'envahi, le livre s'échappa de ses mains et se mit en lévitation, il s'ouvrit à la bonne page. Puis retomba délicatement dans ses mains.

Surprise, la mage aux cheveux blancs regarda la page et les lignes de mots commencèrent à s'inscrire, mira s'assit au sol dès les premiers mots inscrits. Elle lut tout le texte de Yukino, les larmes tombèrent au fil de sa lecture. Les émotions étaient trop intenses. Son cœur se serra, elle continua.

La crainte, la joie, la reconnaissance tout y était. Les écritures cessèrent, elle ferma le livre et l'ouvrit de nouveau, tourna les pages, toutes les pages étaient blanches sauf celles écrites par Yukino.

Elle relut la naissance de sa nièce, ne pouvant y croire. Elle avait une nièce, une magnifique nièce. Et un prénom Akiko, qu'elle adorait.

Inlassablement elle relut ce passage, s'imprégnant au maximum du récit de Yukino, elle pouvait presque ressentir la puissance magique de la naissance.

Puis ce fut trop pour elle, elle devait prévenir Bix que tout allait bien.

Elle courut dans les escaliers, à travers la guilde et sauta dans les bras du mage Seith, elle le serra si fort tout en pleurant, le livre entre eux fermement protégé. Bix referma son étreinte autour de Mira et regarda Laxus, qui était tout aussi étonné que lui du comportement de Mira. Le dragon de Laxus grondait mais non par possessivité, non il grondait à cause des larmes versées. Mira ne se calmait pas, elle pleurait et refusait de lâcher Bixslow. Laxus fit la seule chose que son instinct lui dictait, il prit l'ensemble des deux mages dans ses bras, et câlina ainsi son épouse pour la calmer.

Plus les étreintes se serraient plus la mage de transformation pleurait, les deux hommes ne savaient plus quoi faire.

« Kinana, peux-tu fermer la guilde ce soir ? « demanda Laxus

« oui, oui, qu'arrive-t-il à Mira , ? » demanda-t-elle

« aucune idée, je vais gérer »

« Mira, vient rentrons à la maison » dit Laxus en essayant de retirer l'emprise de Mira sur le mage seith. Elle s'agrippa encore plus fort.

« Bix, je te la confie, je vais chercher Raï »

« Bien sûr, « répondit-il tout en caressant le dos de Mira pour la calmer. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

« Bix, L…et L…, elles ….. » ne put finir Mira tellement son souffle était saccadé par les larmes

« Attend, mira, je ne comprends pas, reprends-toi » tenta-t-il.

Bixslow essaya de se décaler de la femme, sans succès, elle avait une sacré poigne. Laxus, l'enfant dans ses bras, ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, il enlassa tout ce petit monde et se téléporta à la maison. Il était trop inquiet pour tenter de comprendre sereinement la situation et attendre que sa femme ne se calme.

Tout le monde dans le salon, Laxus essaya encore de décrocher sa femme de son ami. Il voyait également l'angoisse dans les yeux de son coéquipier.

« Mira, chérie, s'il te plaît, parles-nous, nous sommes inquiets » demanda Laxus à bout de nerf.

Raï s'agita dans les bras de son père et commença à pleurer. Ce fût le signal. Mira se tourna aussitôt vers les pleurs de son enfant, lâcha Bixslow , lui laissa le livre et prit son petit. Elle s'asseya sur le canapé, ouvrit légèrement sa blouse et donna le sein à son fils.

Les deux hommes restèrent statufiés, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Bixslow ouvrit le livre mais rien de plus n'était écrit.

Laxus alla préparer du thé pour tout le monde, Bix se laissa tomber sur une chaise attendant patiemment que la jeune femme récupère un souffle et rythme cardiaque correct.

Laxus revint avec le plateau de thé, regarda son ami qui haussa les épaules en réponse.

Chacun d'eux attendait.

Mira mit du temps avant de se calmer. Elle se leva, tendit le petit à son père, s'agenouilla et enlassa les jambes de Bixslow. Ce dernier choqué par l'attitude de soumission de Mira, se leva brusquement et se baissa pour redresser immédiatement la femme de son ami, avec force. Il était une des attitudes qui le révulsaient.

« Mira, je suis désolé, mais tu dépasses les bornes, soit tu nous expliques, ou je m'en vais. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu t'agenouilles comme ça, il est indigne de ma part d'accepter ce genre de comportement. Tu nous inquiètes, le dragon est pour le moment domestiqué, mais si tu veux ma mort, je t'en prie continues d'agir ainsi. «

Laxus remercia silencieusement l'éclat de son ami.

« Pardon, à vous deux, j'ai lu la suite du livre, Bix, il y a eu un problème avec l'accouchement de Lisana. Et Lucy est allée au –delà de ses forces pour aider. Et maintenant tu n'auras plus de nouvelles de ma lumière. » raconta Mira en sanglotant de nouveau.

« Que, quoi, comment sais-tu, Cosplayer est m.. » Bixslow ne put terminer sa phrase, il s'effondra au sol.

« Stop ! » hurla Laxus » Mira, s'il te plait comment sais-tu cela, le livre ne peut etre dévoilé que par Bix ? »

« Yukino a placé un sort similaire, pour que je sois la seule à lire pendant l'absence temporaire de Lucy.

« Absence temporaire, ma femme n'est pas morte » réagit Bixslow

« Quoi ! bien sûr que non pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

« Parce qu'espèce d'idiote, c'est ce que tu viens de lui dire ! et ton comportement juste avant ne laissait guère la place au doute ! Vous deux, vous vous calmez, prenez un verre de thé, je pose Räi dans son lit après l'avoir changé, et Mira tu reprendras tout depuis le début et arrêtes tes délires, tu poses les faits calmement car tu nous files à tous des crises cardiaques. » s'énerva Laxus qui partit en pestant contre les foutus hormones de grossesse qui squattaient un peu trop longtemps son démon de femme.

« Ma Cosplayer est en vie, je l'aurai senti sinon, elle m'aime et a promis de revenir. Un mage céleste ne rompt jamais ses promesses » baragouina Bix

« Pardon, Bix, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire tout à l'heure ». « Lucy est un tel ange, si tu savais, elle est merveilleuse, et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes notre lumière comme elle le mérite.

Laxus revint quelques minutes plus tard, regarda les deux adultes en face de lui d'un air suspicieux.

« C'est bon, le bordel émotionnel est rangé, on peut commencer tranquillement sans que la maison devienne un asile de fous ? «

« Oui, chéri, désolée »

« ne refais plus jamais ce cirque, tu m'entends ! Nous t'écoutons»

« Non je vais lire, vous comprendrez mieux »

Mira se leva et prit le livre des mains de Bixslow, comme dans la réserve il s'illumina et s'ouvrit à la bonne page. Mira s'assit et commença la lecture sous les oreilles attentives des deux hommes près d'elle.

A la fin de la lecture, les trois mages restèrent sans voix, Laxus brisa le silence :

« un marmot de plus et il fallait que ce soit une dragonne slayer de feu aussi perturbateur que le premier. Où était la génération de dragonne calme et réservée comme Wendy » ironisa-t-il

Bixslow se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, regardant les étoiles murmura à leurs oreilles : » Tu es merveilleuse ma chérie, je t'aime ».

Il sentit la présence de ces amis autour de lui et ensemble les deux dirent aux étoiles :

 **Bienvenue, AKIKO DRAGNEEL**.


	6. Chapter 6

Bixslow et Laxus, soulagés de la fin de la crise d'angoisse de Mira s'installèrent autour de la table du salon de nouveau.

« Alors Maître, un nouvel enfant ! » rigola le mage seith.

« Oui, un petite dragonne, c'est étonnant ! J'avais parié sur un petit gars, comme tous d'ailleurs. Trompés par la statistique de la population masculine au sein de l'ancienne génération et de la nouvelle. Zut ma crédibilité et mon égo en prennent un sacré coup. J'aurai dû connaitre que notre flammèche n'a jamais su être prévisible » soupira-t-il

« Non, Lax, tu te trompes ! Moi j'ai parié sur une filleule ! » rigola plein de fierté le mage seith

« Toi, pfff, tu as triché, tu as utilisé l'intelligence de Blondie ! »rétorqua le dragon de foudre

« Il n'y avait aucune règles établies ! » entérina Bixslow.

Mira revint avec un plateau de collation, n'ayant aucune envie de préparer un repas digne de ce nom. La pression et le stress du jour avaient eu raison de sa motivation première.

« Je suis tellement heureuse, elles sont toutes saines et sauves. Notre lumière a une sacré force, pas une seule fois je n'en ai douté, mais elle nous prouve une nouvelle fois son altruisme. Utiliser Gemini pour donner la force de Natsu à l'enfant, plus Wendy et Aquarius. Punaise elle est une force sur laquelle il faut compter. Bix, tu as intérêt à assouvir le moindre de ses désirs à son retour. Elles reviendront c'est sûr… »

« Combien de temps es-tu prêt à attendre, Bix ? « demanda Laxus

« Quoi, quelle est cette question ! » hurla Mira

« Et dis donc, ne t'offusque pas ainsi. J'appelle à ton bon souvenir que tu es la seule à avoir tenté de remettre cet homme dans les bras d'une autre moins d'un an après le départ de Blondi. Il me semble également que le nombre de stratagèmes mis en place ne peut en aucun cas se compter sur les doigts des deux mains réunies » s'offusqua Laxus

Mira rougit de honte aux dires de son époux

« C'était avant de connaître les activités de ma sœur de cœur. J'avais le secret espoir qu'elle avait refait sa vie, loin de tous ces drames. Je me souviens aussi que par deux fois Bix t'a préféré au détriment de sa femme. J'ai vu le malheur dans ses yeux, son corps qui s'affinait par manque d'alimentation correcte et régulière. Lorsqu'elle est partie, je voulais croire qu'elle s'était reprise en main. Mais maintenant, je sais ce qu'elle est en train d'accomplir et je refuse que Bix l'abandonne encore et …. »

« Stop, vous deux, cessez cela ! J'ai culpabilisé pendant un an après Tartare, deux ans et demi après Alvarez, Levy m'a enfoncé et vous deux recommencez » cria Bix. « Cosplayer et moi, sommes liés, cela est certain. Comme je l'ai dit j'entends son âme fondre à la mienne. Certains soirs, le lien est plus fort. Au début je croyais que c'était ma culpabilité qui jouait avec mon ressenti. Mais elle décrit dans son livre la même chose. J'ai demandé à Freed d'effectuer des recherches sur cela après notre discussion Lax. En réfléchissant, je n'ai aucun manque sexuel, aucune femme ne m'attire. Je suppose donc que par certains points notre couple peut être comme celui des dragons slayers. De ce fait, Laxus, pour te répondre j'attendrai l'éternité s'il le faut »

« Je le sais, mon ami, je l'avais deviné depuis longtemps, je voulais que mon entremetteuse de femme l'entende, l'assimile une fois pour toute ! » rigola Laxus en regardant son épouse

Mira se mit à rire, rejoint par tous. La mage regarda profondément Bixslow et lui dit : « Le fait que Lucy soit déjà ma sœur fait de toi dorénavant mon frère. Et Bix … Je t'aime » . Elle lui fit une bise et repartit chercher le livre.

« Non ! Mira ! Ne relis pas ce fichu bouquin. Assez de drames pour ce soir. Et mon dragon ne supportera pas longtemps ces rapprochements physiques avec l'homme poupées. Qu'il soit mon frère, le tien peu importe »

« Je t'avais dit l'homme, je suis plus sexy que toi » fanfaronna le mage seith.

Laxus lui assena un coup à la mâchoire, tout en le retenant dans ses bras dans un même mouvement.

« Ouais, Mec….. »

« Avant que tu me reproches quoique ce soit, il y a des ajouts dans les écrits » se justifia Mira en revenant avec le livre ouvert dans ses bras.

Les hommes s'installèrent tout en prenant un sandwich, et écoutèrent le récit lu par la femme.

 _ **« Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Tout le monde va bien, Lucy-san est toujours endormie, mais elle va bien. Virgo et Loki sortent par eux-mêmes et nous aide. J'ai dû reprendre le travail pour éviter la suspicion. Nous avons informé le village que Lucy-san était malade en évoquant l'excuse de danse excessive sous la pluie à la naissance d' Akiko. Ce fût convainquant car chacun ici connait cette manie de notre mage timbrée de Fairy tail »**_

Bixslow se mit à rire, en entendant le mensonge fournit.

« Même là-bas, elle continue cela ! Vous entendez les bébés, Mama danse encore »

« Mama, Mama, danse pour nous ! »

« Oui, oui, Lax, Mira. Dès que Juvia était triste, elle l'emmenait dehors avec les bébés et dansaient tous ensemble. Cosplayer lui montrait ainsi que la pluie pouvait être joyeuse et libératrice, cicatrisant tous les maux. Ce fût un rituel qui progressivement c'est instauré en elle et les bébés, juvia triste ou raison climatique naturelle. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où le rhume fut son compagnon les lendemains » expliqua le mage seith à ses compagnons dubitatifs.

Ils sourirent tous à ce souvenir partagé.

 _ **« Fiona, l'épouse de Beno, notre patron est venue si tôt la nouvelle parue. Elle montre à Lisana certains gestes et conseils pour lui faciliter la vie et partager son expérience.**_

 _ **Akiko est magnifique, cheveux roses et yeux bleus, le petit nez retroussé de sa mère. C'est impressionnant elle sourit déjà, et son sourire est éclatant, c'est tellement lui …. Elle est le savant mélange de nos amis.**_

 _ **Elle n'a que 3 jours, mais elle est tellement éveillé et goulue ….**_

 _ **Pauvre Lisana, la petite réclame constamment son repas. Son estomac est un puits sans fond. Elle est notre bonheur, nous profitons un maximum de notre nièce avant le réveille de sa marraine qui joue à la belle au bois dormant.**_

 _ **Lissana tire son lait depuis ce matin car Fiona est arrivée avec un discours qui nous a laissé pantois.**_

 _ **Selon elle, « Il n'est pas question que les hommes de la maison se comportent comme des mufles ».**_

 _ **Nous sommes donc tenues de donner le biberon à notre princesse. Et je vous assure que c'est loin d'être une corvée. Akiko boit son biberon dans nos bras sans difficulté, agrippant notre doigt dans sa main et nous regardant comme si nous sommes son monde. C'est magique. Par Saberthooth qu'est- ce-que nous l'aimons !**_

 _ **L'épisode de feu ne s'est pas reproduit Avons-nous imaginé cela ? Etait-ce normal ? Est-ce une chose de dragon ? Crux pourrait nous renseigner mais il faut attendre.**_

 _ **Akiko ne présente pas de magie pour le moment, Hisui et moi avions peur d'un rot enflammé, hihi. Mais rien.**_

 _ **Sinon Nobe a décrété aujourd'hui qu'il fera venir un artiste peintre de la ville voisine pour un portrait familial en cadeau de naissance. Nous le mettrons dans le livre.**_

 _ **Hisui continue ses recherches. Mais les rumeurs enflent sur une arrivée prochaine de dragons et mages malveillants par l'ouest du pays. Cette menace d'agression et de pillages se fait de jour en jour plus menaçantes. Nous restons sur nos gardes, pourtant les villageois semblent vouloir ignorer ces informations. Selon le maire et Nobe, ces rumeurs sont insistantes depuis leur enfance. Ce qui explique leur manque d'intérêt et de crainte à cette menace.**_

 _ **Fiona qui était encore présente à la maison avec son fils lors de mon retour, nous a exprimé son souhait de reprendre le travail auprès de Nobe. Mais elle nous a rassuré sur le fait qu'elle souhaitait nous garder auprès d'eux car « les jolies filles attiraient les vieux clients et les fidélisaient, donc bon pour les affaires » Nous avons ri de sa franchise, cependant elle s'inquiéte du manque de moyen de garde pour les enfants. La majorité des femmes du village s'arrête de travailler et restait à la maison pour l'éducation des enfants. Fiona déteste cela, elle dit qu'elle se sent diminuée et infantilisée depuis la naissance de son fils. Elle est très en avance sur son temps. Nobe également car il est époux plus que favorable à l'épanouissement intellectuel et physique de sa femme.**_

 _ **Cela nous change de voir un homme aussi aimant et avant-gardiste sur le droit de la femme à cette époque.**_

 _ **En fait le village entier est ouvert, en y réfléchissant, la population est soumise aux mêmes égalités quel que soit le sexe. Nous n'avons jamais vu d'homme imposer sa domination sur les femmes. C'est extraordinaire, car cela n'est pas du tout le cas dans le reste du pays pour l'avoir constaté lors de nos rencontres sur le terrain durant notre premier semestre de recherche.**_

 _ **Enfin, suite à cette discussion, Lissana est emballée, car elle aussi ne veut pas rester recluse à la maison alors que nous travaillons toutes au village. Sa fin de grossesse enfermée l'a frustrée.**_

 _ **Fiona et notre maman ont donc tout naturellement décidé de créer une crèche école.**_

 _ **Voici donc le projet fou qui vient d'être annoncé.**_

 _ **Je crains la réaction de Lucy-san, elle sera certainement en conflit entre euphorie pour le bien-être de Lissana et crainte des gros changements effectifs dans le village.**_

 _ **De plus nous devons impérativement discuter de notre futur départ, mais Akiko est tellement petite.**_

 _ **Hisui et moi-même, sommes conscientes que notre expédition avec un bébé n'est pas raisonnable et dangereux. Combien de fois avons-nous été obligées de grimper en catastrophe dans les arbres pour échapper à ces hommes, combien de fois avons-nous du nous cacher à plat dans les hautes herbes dans un silence absolue et à contre vents pour éviter les dragons. Combien de fois avons-nous dormi à la belle étoile, au froid, dans la neige … Je ne saurais tenir le compte exact.**_

 _ **Comment garder notre présence inconnue si l'enfant pleure, rote, éternue ….**_

 _ **Hisui est une grande stratège d'un point de vue politique mais pour le reste… Elle n'a connu que le confort protecteur de son palais. La seule guerre connue fut la porte éclipse et comme elle le dit elle fut inutile.**_

 _ **De mon côté, les batailles j'en ai connues mais il est vrai que j'ai toujours été portée par mon compagnon. Je suis libre certes … Mais Lucy-san est notre cerveau, sans elle nous sommes totalement perdues.**_

 _ **Lissana est forte mais Akiko a changé ses priorités, non ce n'est pas cela. Disons que son role de maman la focalise uniquement sur l'enfant pour le moment.**_

 _ **Nous ne savons pas ce que notre belle endormie a prévu pour la suite, mais nous pensons qu'il serait préférable de reprendre la route une fois que notre princesse soit capable de marcher seule, de se cacher dans l'urgence et de tenir le silence. Cela implique un arrêt de 3 ans minimum.**_

 _ **Cela me parait tellement long. Personnellement je ne pourrais pas mettre la vie de ma nièce en jeu pour retrouver au plus vite mon compagnon. C'est un trop gros sacrifice. Je sais que Levy et Mademoiselle attendent désespérément leurs retours. J'ai hâte aussi de retrouver les bras de mon amour mais….**_

 _ **Lissana a mis le sauvetage de Natsu après les nôtres, Lucy-san a tout abandonné pour nous avec une perte de son amour certains.**_

 _ **Bixslow-san, j'espère que tu l'aideras à se remettre de tous cela dans le cas où votre amour sera éteint à notre retour.**_

 _ **Hisui pense que l'union d'un mage céleste et d'un mage seith est plus forte que celle d'un dragon slayer. La rencontre des magies scellant les contrats et les magies scellant les âmes crée une liaison plus étroite. L'esprit plus fort que l'instinct primal d'un dragon. Il n'y a pas d'écrit permettant de conclure à cette hypothèse, car ces deux types de magies sont rares et l'union de ces dernières encore plus. Je n'ai pas compris la consigne ordonnée par Loki de taire la transformation possible de Gemini en Bixslow nous laisserons Lucy san dans l'obscurité et nous nous conformerons à l'ordre du chef du zodiaque. Loke ne ferait jamais de mal à son amie sans raison vitale.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, je suis épuisée.**_

 _ **Yukino**_

Mira tourna la page mais cela était terminé pour aujourd'hui _ **.**_

-« Et bien, la sous évaluation de leur force doit être un truc de mage celeste » souffla Laxus

\- « Le lien n'est pas que dans notre tête » sourit Bixslow

-« trois ans… « soupira Mira

-« N'oublie pas cela fait déjà un peu plus de deux ans et demi qu'elles sont toutes parties » rassura Laxus

-« oui tu as raison, elles devraient donc bientôt être de retour » ajouta confiante Mira

\- « Mira puis-je reprendre le livre pour la nuit, je préfère l'avoir auprès de moi, si cela ne te dérange pas » demanda timidement le mage seith

\- « Non bien sûr, tiens le voilà » dit-elle en lui tendant son trésor.

A son contact, le livre s'illumina et s'ouvrit à la bonne page de lecture.

« Ouf, elle est réveillée » dit dans un souffle presqu'éteint Bixslow

 _ **Bonjour, Mon amour,**_

 _ **Désolée pour la crainte que j'ai pu inspirer, mais Yukino m'a informé qu'elle s'était chargée par le biais de Mirajane de vous contacter.**_

 _ **Bix, Chéri, je suis marraine ! Je suis tellement heureuse, elle est magnifique. Si tu la voyais. C'est Natsu tout craché sauf son nez et ses yeux. Son sourire, par Mavis. Il réchauffe et donne tellement d'espoir comme celui de son père. Elle est fabuleuse, elle me fait plein de sourires édentés. Les filles sont jalouses car la princesse n'a d'yeux que pour moi et sa mère.**_

 _ **Oui je me mets en avant. Hihi.**_

 _ **Devines quoi ?! Allez s'il te plait devine ?! C'est une dragonne. C'est son père tout craché, elle a brulé mon haut. Je me suis retrouvée en soutien-gorge. J'ai ri mais ri à en pleurer. Les filles quant à elles étaient horrifiées. Akiko n'avait jamais montré sa magie hormis à l'accouchement et apparemment cela m'est réservé. Dès que je lui donne le biberon son rot est enflammé, j'attache aussi mes cheveux maintenant.**_

 _ **Je m'attends à trouver un œuf d'excceed et que les deux me feront tourner en bourrique.**_

 _ **Je te jure, elle est formidable, mes esprits sont gâteux avec elle et devine encore qui l'est le plus !**_

 _ **Allez devines, tu n'es pas drôle. Aquarius est toute tendre et douce avec elle. La petite la mène par le bout du nez.**_

 _ **Bix c'est tellement lui. Quand je la regarde, je le retrouve tellement. Bix , il me manque tellement. C'est douloureux parfois de la voir. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ressent Lissana, si moi de mon côté j'ai autant de sentiments contradictoires en la voyant sourire.**_

 _ **Enfin, cela reste une merveille. Je me demande si j'agirais aussi béatement lorsque nous aurons les nôtres.**_

 _ **Je sais je ne dois pas m'enflammer car tu ne m'as peut être pas attendu.**_

 _ **Tu sais lorsque la petite est née, avant que je ne cède à l'épuisement magique, j'ai cru un instant te voir et je t'ai entendu m'exprimer ton amour et ta fierté. Je sais que je l'ai rêvé mais j'ai été heureuse avec cela.**_

 _ **Je te l'écris une dernière fois et après je ferai comme si nous étions encore ensemble. Pour ma santé mentale, laisse-moi le privilège de t'appeler mon amour dans mes écrits, j'ai besoin d'avoir cet espoir comme les filles ont l'espoir de retrouver leur compagnon. C'est ce qui nous permet à toutes de vivre et d'avancer. Je te présenterai des excuses à mon retour, c'est une promesse.**_

 _ **Sinon, je reprends le travail demain auprès de Nobe. Fiona a finalement décidé de créer sa crèche école avec Lissana. Hisui leur a trouvé un local avec l'accord du maire. Celui-ci trouve l'idée ingénieuse et est ravie que les femmes ou hommes d'ailleurs puissent se retrouver autour du lieu d'accueil des enfants. Il trouve également qu'économiquement parlant cela redynamiserai le village .**_

 _ **Il est plus déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé l'idée lui-même.**_

 _ **Je suis ravie pour Lissana, cependant je trouve le village étrange, il est beaucoup trop en avance idéologiquement parlant. Le côté rustre que nous avons si souvent côtoyé depuis notre arrivée en ce temps n'a pas sa place ici. Et outre le fait qu'il n'y a aucun mage dans les habitants, me laisse également perplexe.**_

 _ **Je t'avoue que j'ai même soupçonné qu' une coupole de protection comme à l'île Galuna ou type fairy sphere sur Tenro englobait le village le rendant autarcique.**_

 _ **Autre fait étrange, lors de l'accouchement j'ai évacué tellement d'énergie magique que l'air était oppressante autour de la maison selon les dires d'Hisui. Comment la doula ne l'a-t-elle pas remarqué. Soit elle tait l'information soit les non mages d'ici ne ressentent pas ce type de magie.**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas me plaindre, un peu de calme et de sérénité ne font pas de mal. Et nous avons un grand besoin que ma filleule grandisse dans un bon environnement emplie d'égalité et de liberté avant la grande aventure qui arrivera très vite.**_

 _ **Yukino m'a informé qu'elle vous avait déjà avertie que nous resterions un peu plus longtemps ici pour permettre à Akiko de suivre notre rythme.**_

 _ **J'espère que tu comprendras Levy. C'est le bien de tous ou de personne. Cela restera notre ligne de conduite ici.**_

 _ **Hisui nous a informé des menaces grandissantes d'attaque, nous sommes prêtes au cas-où. Virgo a d'ores et déjà stockés notre argent, des vivres non périssables et des vêtements afin de nous permettre de nous échapper le plus rapidement possible. Nous avons obtenu l'accord du roi qu'en cas d'extrême danger la petite pourrait rejoindre le royaume céleste.**_

 _ **Pourquoi ne nous remettons nous pas en route, me diriez-vous ? Tout simplement l'accord est sur l'extrême danger justement et surtout pour des raisons de sécurité de l'enfant sur la route.**_

 _ **Notre décision a été prise, c'est juste à titre informatif.**_

 _ **La petite goulue réclame son biberon, et c'est mon tour cette nuit.**_

 _ **Je vous embrasse très fort, bonne nuit à vous. Moi je vais aux câlins.**_

« Et bien elle est extatique « soupira de joie le mage seith _ **.**_

« c'est un doux euphémisme » rajouta Laxus

« Au fait dans quel village sont-elles, lors de vos recherches avez-vous trouvé des informations sur ce lieu ?» demanda Mirajane

« Non, cosplayer ou Yukino n'y ont jamais fait référence. Maintenant que tu soulèves ce point cela paraît même étonnant de la part de ma femme » répondit pensif Bixslow

« Et bien pour le moment, tout le monde est OK. Demain est un autre jour, nous ferons les recherches nécessaires mais pour l'heure je vais me coucher. La journée fut trop longue et trop riche en émotion. Bix je te vois demain. » bailla Laxus.

« Oui, chef, Mira à demain, bonne nuit à vous deux, je rentre aussi.

Mira raccompagna son ami, l'embrassa pour la nuit et lui dit au revoir.

Bixslow suivit de ses bébés retourna doucement à son habitation, l'esprit serein et pensif.

Il avait hâte de la retrouver. Heureux malgré la distance temporelle qui les séparait. Il s'arrêta au parc pour profiter de la voute céleste dégagée de tout nuage. Il profita de cet instant de grâce et de plénitude.

« Lucy, mon aimée, fais attention à toi je t'en prie, reviens moi entière. Nous sommes sous le même ciel, sous les mêmes étoiles. Vous les constellations gardez-là en sécurité. » pria-t-il

Se tournant vers ses bébés : « Mama est très forte, elle reviendra. Je suis fier d'elle »

« Cosplayer, mama forte, aimons la » chantonnèrent-ils en réponse.

C'est tout sourire que le mage seith rejoignit sa maison pour un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, il fut accosté par ses deux furies qui chacune lui prenant un bras l'entrainèrent de force au sous-sol.

« Mira nous a déjà tout raconté, nous sommes pressés de connaitre la suite de leurs vies. Et nous ne leur en voulons pas du tout d'attendre qu'Akiko grandisse pour les suivre. J'aurai fait pareil si la situation était inversée. Iron est tout ce qui me reste, je n'aurai pas pris le risque de le perdre lui aussi. » rassura Levy sur la suite de la discussion.

« Allez, reprenons notre lecture » ajouta Minerva

La journée commençait, ils lurent ensemble le retour de Lucy au travail. Sa joie de participer à la rénovation du local qui accueillera bientôt les enfants du village. Des capacités magiques acquises durant leur séance d'entrainement.

Ainsi passèrent les jours, les mages lisaient les aventures de leurs compagnons, souriaient de leurs péripéties, découvraient avec joie la photo de famille offerte par Nobe. Ils étaient heureux ce jour-là. Mira commanda à Reedus une copie plus grande. Les mages représentées sur l'image étaient resplendissantes de bonheur. Bixslow partageait la vie de sa femme, au fil de ses lectures il se sentait encore plus proche d'elle. Il lut également le lien naissant avec l'enfant des patrons de l'auberge. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur l'enfant âgé de 6 mois de plus que la petite dragonne.

La vie défilait sous leurs yeux, les enfants grandissaient. Akiko aidée de Gemini Natsu apprenait à canaliser sa magie. L'année s'était écoulée correctement et dans une tranquillité apaisante. Une routine bien installée, la communion existante au sein du village participait à la détente de leurs compagnons ainsi que le bon développement de la petite.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent, le mage seith rejoint directement les filles à la bibliothèque, leur adressant un bonjour heureux, prêt à leur montrer la photo qu'il avait découverte hier soir. Il fut interrompu par Minerva dans son élan.

« Bix, d'après les faibles informations sur la localisation du village, que Blondie n'a jugé bon de nommé, nous ne sommes pas sûres d'avoir trouvé le bon village.

C'est alors que le mage seith pris connaissance de l'état de la salle. Bix découvrit plusieurs cartographies éparpillées sur les tables de la bibliothèque. Certaines anciennes, d'autre récentes, des calques, des post-its sur toutes.

« Mais quand avez-vous fait ceci ? « demanda-t-il effaré par le travail étendu devant ses yeux.

« Les après midi en lieu et place des entrainements » répondirent elles en chœur et avec fierté.

« Bix ne t'emballe pas car les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Nous avons fouillé dans les archives même du conseil et du palais avec l'accord du roi. Et nous espérons nous tromper et avec un espoir que l'omission de Lu-chan soit pour une raison valable «

« Que … Quoi… qu'avez-vous découvert ? « paniqua le mage aux poupées.

« Et bien plusieurs cartes vieilles de plus de 300 ans indiquent un village correspondant aux descriptions géographiques de Lu-chan, et par rapport à la topographie de ses récits également. Cependant ce village n'apparait plus sur les cartes plus récentes. Nous avons donc étudié le côté historique du site disparut après 300 ans. Il y a beaucoup de similitude avec les écrits de notre lumière avec notre village découvert. Cette commune, était très contemporaine, très ouverte avec une égalité parfaite au sein de la population, la politique et l'économie en parfaite harmonie avec les contrées voisines. Les récits indiquent un village de mages libérés de servitude. C'est ce dernier point qui nous rassure sur notre hypothétique erreur. En effet, nos amies cachent leurs magies car le village est entièrement composé d'indigènes non mage. Nous ne pouvons être sûr es à cent pour cent. Cependant, il apparait qu'il a été entièrement détruit dans la nuit du 15 au 16 septembre 615. Il fut attaqué par plusieurs dragons et mages complices. Lorsque les communes voisines vinrent voir et aider, ils ne trouvèrent que ruines et désolation. Aucun des habitants n'avaient survécu. Le village ne fut pas reconstruit et fut oublié dans le temps. De coup plusieurs légendes trouvent naissance dans cette tragédie. Certaines parlent de lieu hanté, d'autres indiquent des apparitions de toute une population vacant à sa routine, les soirs de pleine lune. Certaine trace d'archive répertorie également les récits de voyageurs traversant la zone et revenir tétanisés par la vision de spectres verts flottants. Le nom du village est H ... »

« Pitié ne dis pas Hegoak » implora Bixslow en coupant Levy

« Que …Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda la mage script en blêmissant

« C'est là-bas qu'elles sont … » répondit –il, ouvrant le livre tremblotant à la page de la dernière photo transmise.

« A la taverne d'Hegoak » pleura Minerva en regardant la photo représentant la mage céleste posant fièrement devant un bâtiment avec deux enfants dans les bras.

« A-t-elle mis une date pour une fois… s'il te plait Lu-chan marque une date » pleurnicha Levy

« Non rien de temporel »

« Lis la suite s'il te plait » implora Minerva à Bixslow

Le mage seith d'exécuta, repris le livre en main et commença sa lecture.

 _ **« Bonjour mon amour,**_

 _ **Tu as vu comme nous sommes beaux devant la nouvelle enseigne de l'auberge de Nobe ! Pepper et Akiko voulaient être sur l'image du peintre aussi. J'aime ces gosses, si je pouvais je les kidnapperais et profiterais de leurs câlins à vie. Bon ils se chamaillent sans cesse pour mon attention mais c'est un régal et je me sens comme une déesse. Tu crois que je pourrais leur demander des offrandes plus tard …. Dans environ trois semaines Akiko aura deux ans. Le temps a tracé sa route à une vitesse, c'est incroyable. Comme tu le sais, nous pensons partir au printemps prochain. Notre quête nous appelle. Akiko grandit bien et est très intelligente. Gemini Natsu a réussi son apprentissage pour la gestion du feu. Instinctivement, elle a toujours utilisé sa magie qu'entre nous, et nos entrainements de cache-cache ont porté leurs fruits. La petite chipie est plus difficile à trouver au fur à mesure de ces parties de jeux. Nous sommes confiantes. Nous laisserons le village après les neiges, mais je t'avoue que c'est un crève-cœur. J'aime Nobe et Fiona, ils font partie de notre famille. Et surtout je me suis beaucoup attaché à Pepper. J'aime ce petit gars c'est très étrange. Je sens un lien avec lui très fort. Je sais d'avance lorsqu'il s'est fait mal, lorsqu'il a faim ou lorsqu'il prépare une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Fiona se demande parfois si nos ovaires n'ont pas été échangés. Nous rigolons de cela, elle ne panique pas, elle est plutôt fière et rassurée d'avoir une autre paire d'yeux pour le surveiller. Au fait demain, le village est en grande fête pour le mariage de deux enfants du pays, feu d'artifice, danse et buffet. Akiko est impatiente (surtout pour le repas, halala la génétique …) Pour un milieu septembre le soleil brille et nous réchauffe bien. Hisui a tout préparé avec le maire, Yukino et Nobe ont préparé tout le buffet. J'ai participé avec Virgo à la confection de la robe de la future mariée. A notre échelle nous continuons de participer à la vie de cette commune. A notre retour nous ferons des recherches sur les descendants de chacun. Avec un tel état d'esprit et une telle conduite de vie, il me parait impossible que les descendants des gens que nous aimons soit des êtres malveillants. Ce soir la lune est pleine, je profite d'un bon ciel étoilé sur la terrasse et j'entends au loin des détonations, cela doit être Kelik qui teste ses feux pour demain soir. Il est impatient , c'est sa première commande festive et oh…**_

« Cela s'est arrêté » cria Bixslow. Tournant les pages, fermant le livre l'ouvrant de nouveau.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi cela s'est arrêté d'un coup » demanda dans la peur Levy

« la dernière fois qu'elle nous a fait ce coup là, c'était pour l'accouchement de Lissana » ajouta Minerva

« Qu'a-t-elle dit dans 3 semaines c'est l'anniversaire de la petite donc elle a écrit milieu septembre »

« oh non ! Lu-chan ! » hurla Levy

« Non non non, elle est vivante elle ne peut pas me laisser, je ne peux ….. »

Laxus arriva en trombe dans la bibliothèque coupant net le mage seith dans sa diatribe, faisant sursauter les mages présents.

Inconscient du drame qui s'était joué précédemment dans la pièce, le maître de guilde hurla dans la terreur :

« Bixslow nous avons un problème en haut. Levy, Iron pleure à la mort »

Bixslow suivit des deux mages montèrent quatre à quatre les marches les ramenant à la salle de guilde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy s'arracha à son écriture lorsque les bruits perçus devinrent plus violents. Elle se leva et regarda au loin en direction du village. Cela ne peut être juste des essais »pensa-t-elle.

Le ciel s'embrasait, des cris lui parvinrent. Des explosions, du brouillard poussiéreux montèrent au-delà de la vallée. Des grandes ombres planaient au-dessus du village.

La mage céleste rentra immédiatement dans la maison et cria à travers les murs :

« Le village est attaqué, vite ! »

Elle sentit la porte de la Vierge s'ouvrir.

« Virgo, que fais-tu là ? »

« Je viens chercher la petite princesse, c'est grave. Vous devez partir » répondit l'esprit tout en récupérant l'enfant des bras de sa mère. Elle disparut aussitôt au royaume céleste.

Lissana encore sous le choc de voir ses bras vide, était inconsciente de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Yukino lui toucha l'épaule pour la réveiller.

« Que faisons-nous » demanda Hisui

« Comment ça ? J'y vais me concernant, il s'agit de notre famille, pas question de rester là ou de partir comme des voleuses »annonça la lumière de Fairy Tail tout en amorçant sa course vers le village.

« Attends-nous ! »

Les filles couraient à perdre haleine, pour rejoindre au plus vite leurs amis. Loki vint de lui-même prêter mains fortes.

Elles s'arrêtèrent net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles, des dragons détruisaient tous, plongeant en attrapant quelques villageois comme s'il s'agissait d'une cueillette de baies sauvages. Des mages complices, usaient de leurs magies sur les pauvres bougres qui s'opposaient à eux.

Le plus surprenant, la défense se faisait également en magie, des racines, des filets d'eau, de la glace, du feu , des scripts, de la terre du bois émanaient de leurs amis villageois. Le maire se battait avec férocité dans un lancer de pierres taillées.

Pas le temps pour les explications, nos mages du futur se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille. Chacune se séparèrent et partirent en soutien protecteur de famille.

Lucy se dirigea directement vers l'auberge, en espérant retrouver ses amis et Pepper. Revêtue de la dressform de loki, elle se frayait un chemin à travers les ennemies qui tentaient de la stopper. La rage dans les yeux, elle lançait des « lucy kicks » à tout va, des poings. Elle se transforma en sagitaire form et tira plusieurs flèches bombes pour faciliter son avancée. Sous la forme de Taurus, elle fonçait dans le tas, les mages complices n'étaient que des quilles devant elle.

Elle arriva enfin devant l'auberge, elle trouva Fiona à terre devant les ruines du bâtiment. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Lucy se jeta au sol, retournant délicatement son amie. Elle trouva Peper dans une protection de glace et fermement tenue dans les bras protecteurs maternels.

Lucy caressa les cheveux de Fiona pour l'animerr, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et essaya de parler.

« Fiona, ne dit rien, peux-tu te relever ? » paniqua Lucy

« Lucy, écoute moi s'il te plait, je n'ai plus de magie, mon temps est compté »

« Non, non, chut, tu vas t'en sortir, bats-toi, vis pour Peper, je t'en prie accroche-toi ! Lève-toi, si tu peux parler, il y a encore une victoire possible. » pleura Lucy en tentant vainement de relever son amie tout en tenant Peper toujours enveloppé dans sa protection glacière.

« Lucy, trouve Nobe et sauvez-vous, il n'y a plus rien ici. Les maîtres nous ont retrouvé et veulent retrouver leurs esclaves »

« Quoi, que veux-tu dire ? Esclaves ? «

« Mages libérés, c'est ce que nous étions tous ici »

« Le temps des explications sera pour plus tard, allez viens, je vais vous mettre en sécurité »

Lucy retrouva la chaleur de Peper, la glace avait disparu. Elle se retourna vers Fiona, celle-ci avait une douleur dans le regard, des larmes se formèrent à ses yeux. Elle se releva.

Vigo apparut, pris l'enfant des bras de Lucy : « Le petit prince a les mêmes conditions de sécurité que la princesse. Il est destiné à plus de choses »

« Lucy, Nobe est mort. Sa glace a disparu. « Annonça froidement Fiona. Les yeux s'obscurcirent, ses cheveux s'envolèrent sous la pression magique déployée. Se retournant vers Lucy :

« Petite mage céleste, il est temps de la vengeance »

La lumière de Fairy tail s'élança au côté de son amie, ne s'attardant pas sur la connaissance cette dernière sur sa magie, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour les explications. Ensemble elles plongèrent tête première dans la bataille.

Fiona s'entoura d'ombres et hurla « Par les portes de l'enfer, Cerbère viens à moi »

Le fameux gardien des entrées du royaume d'Hadès se retrouva devant elles et attaqua les mages complices, chacune des gueules de la convocation profitaient allègrement de ce repas si gentiment offert.

Fiona convoqua aussi Charon, flottant au-dessus de la guerre, il dirigea habilement son embarcation à travers les différents duels. Voguant sur la marée de mage, plongeant sa rame dans les eaux souillées, tranchaient habilement les ennemies. L'embarcation aspirant les âmes infâmes des attaquants.

Lucy courait à travers les rues, anciennement calmes et heureuses, lançant ses sorts dans une rage et haine pure. Toute la rancœur, toute la tristesse accumulée par des années de batailles, par toutes les pertes endurées alimentèrent ses forces de frappes. Vêtue sous la forme d'Aquarius, elle jeta ses incantations dans un tourbillon d'eau frappant ses adversaires à pleine puissance. La terre enflait et se mouvait comme les vagues d'un océan sur son passage. Lucy semblait surfer dessus et sous Taurus form assenait des coups aux mages complices à sa portée.

Fiona à ses côtés ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune femme si pure et joyeuse que notre mage avait connue. Ensemble, elles se déplaçaient pour retrouver le centre de la bataille et rejoindre leurs compagnons.

Elles retrouvèrent le maire, Hisui, Yukino et Lissana devant l'ancienne crêche. Les cadavres des habitants jonchaient la route. Tous étaient partis rejoindre les cieux.

Le maire se battait contre un homme, qui tenait encore Nobe par la gorge.

« Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent s'opposé à moi ! Comment vous petits animaux, avez-vous pu défier votre maître » rigola l'homme

« Lâche-le ….. » ordonna Fiona d'une voix emplit d'obscurité

« Qui voilà ?! Petite chienne des enfers, n'es-tu pas heureuse, regarde autour de toi, le festin que je t'offre. Haine, mort, sang, ce sont tes friandises il me semble et … »

Il fut interrompu par un méchant coup à la mâchoire de la part du dieu lui-même des enfers, Hadès que Fiona venait de convoquer. Le chef de la milice lâcha sous la surprise le corps de Nobe qui tomba dans un sinistre craquement au sol.

Fiona se précipita en hurlant son désespoir auprès de son aimé. Le serrant contre elle, le berçant, le suppliant de se relever, l'embrassant, le secouant. Rien n'y fait, il fait partie des victimes de cet homme.

Les mages célestes étaient statufiées devant l'horreur se dévoilant sous leurs yeux et à l'écoute du rire sournois de l'homme responsable de ce massacre se relevant. Le maire lança ces silex aiguisés contre lui, mais le sortilège de bouclier miroir qu'utilisa le monstre, relança l'attaque transperçant le pauvre président du village qui s'effondra au sol. Lissana se lança alors à l'attaque mais fut d'un revers de main envoyée valsée à travers les ruines de la place centrale. Le cri de la mage et le bruit des os broyés à sa rencontre de ce qui fut autrefois le lieu de bonheur sortirent les mages célestes de leur torpeur.

Ensemble et d'un seul regard de compréhension, chacune revêtirent le dress form de leur plus puissant esprit, entourées de ces derniers qui leur transmettaient leur force, leurs magies à tous unifiées, elles entonnèrent le chant de leur sort le plus puissant « Urano Metria ». La magie aveuglante entoura les trois mages, leurs cheveux électrisés sous la pression se dressèrent, leurs yeux se tintèrent d'or, les planètes et constellations apparurent à leurs côtés gonflant sous la puissance absorbées. Les filles tendirent leurs mains et en parfaite synchronisation lancèrent leur incantation sur l'homme responsable de cette débâcle. L'assaut le toucha en plein cœur, stoppant net la pulsation de cet organe de vie. L'homme s'effondra face à la terre boueuse. Les filles tombèrent à genoux d'épuisement. Puis, regardèrent en direction des dragons, évaluant la plus grosse bataille à venir et avec un épuisement magique en elles. Elles les virent alors se secouer la tête et un voile dans les yeux s'estomper. Le sort de contrôle était levé. Reprenant leur conscience, chacun partirent dans différentes direction.

« Ils étaient contrôlés » soufflèrent elles soulagées de n'avoir à se battre pour une guerre perdue d'avance.

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles en larme. Chacun des esprits aidèrent leur ami à se relever. Gemini Wendy se précipita vers Lissana. Hisui s'avança difficilement vers le maire de leur village, s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-« Jorikel, s'il te plait tiens bon, nous allons te soigner » implora-t-elle doucement

-« Ma douce Hisui, je fus heureux de vous avoir toutes les trois rencontré, le monstre, vous l'avez vaincu. Je pars serein. « dit-il dans un dernier souffle.

Hisui pris son ami dans les bras et versa toutes les larmes de tristesse en berçant une dernière fois son ami.

Lucy se jeta au chevet de Fiona et Nobe, les deux au sol. Fiona couché sur son mari, protectrice.

Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, la mage céleste retourna délicatement le corps de son amie. La respiration était lente, son corps transpercée par certaines pierre aiguisées, du sang s'écoulant au bord de ses lèvres, Lucy en larmes pris doucement la main de son amie. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Nobe.

« Fiona, bats toi encore un peu, Gemini va arriver, il va te soigner. Virgo te rendra Pepper. Un petit effort, nous avons gagné » renifla la mage céleste.

« L …Lu .. Lucy, écoutes moi, prends soin de Pepper, il est ton fils maintenant. … »

« Non ! Tu vas vivre ! Tu vas avancer ! Vous continuerez d'être une famille ensemble ! Fiona bats toi ! » argumenta dévastée la petite mage blonde.

« Lucy, s'il te plait, promets-moi d'être sa mère, j'ai confiance. Sans Nobe…, nous étions liés. Parle-lui de nous. »

« s'il te plait, reste, je t'en prie, pour Pepper …. »

« Promets-moi »

« Je …. Je …. Je te… je te le promets, une mage céleste … »

« Ne rompt jamais ses contrats, et une promesse est un contrat. Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets, merci….. » finissa la mage meurtrie dans un dernier souffle.

Lucy serra contre elle le cadavre de son amie et hurla au ciel, le déchirement de son cœur et de son âme.

Chacune des mages du futur étaient en vie, le village entier décimé de ses habitants et comme dernière ironie du sort, le feu d'artifice se déclencha, les flammes avaient ravagé l'entrepôt, libérant les explosifs. Le ciel se couvrit de belles lumières, guidant à travers les cieux les âmes des habitants pour une liberté méritée.

Gemini Wendy ramena Lissana auprès de ses amies, meurtrie mais en vie au soulagement des mages célestes. Elles s'effondrèrent sur elles-mêmes, évanouies sous l'épuisement.

Les esprits restèrent auprès d'elles en protection.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bixslow entra en trombe dans la salle principale de la guilde, Levy le dépassa et se jeta aux pieds de son enfant. Les mages s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer leur maitre.

Iron se blottit dans les bras de sa mère secoué de spasmes de pleurs.

« Iron, dis moi ce qui ne va pas » demanda terrorisé Levy

L'enfant était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Bixlow se retourna vers Laxus, lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Tes bébés sont tombés net au sol, laissant choir le gamin, puis ils se sont comportés bizarrement, ils se sont envolés et tournoyaient autour de l'un deux restant au sol. Une lumière verte intense rayonnait en les encerclant. Puis ils ont soulevés celui qui parait mort et se sont installés dans les chevrons là haut »

Bixslow ôta sa visière et déclencha sa magie, tout en grimpant par une acrobatie gracieuse pour rejoindre ses bébés.

Levy calma son enfant par de douces caresses dans le dos. Ce dernier put enfin prononcer un mot :

« Maman, les bébés, je leur ai fait mal ? « demanda Iron

« Je ne crois pas Chéri, oncle Bix est allé voir. Es-tu blessé ? «

L'enfant exprima la négation dans un mouvement de tête.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, nous allions effectuer en jeu la formation Byron et d'un coup ils sont tombés. Nous avons trop joué, c'est pour cela je leur ai pris trop de magie «

« Non , chéri je ne pense pas » répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le mage seith.

Ce dernier redescendit avec ses bébés dans les bras, une fois au sol, ces derniers flottèrent autour de lui sauf un.

« Bixslow que ce passe-t-il avec lui, pourquoi ne flotte-il pas » osa demander le dragon de foudre.

« son âme n'est plus là, comme s'il n'était jamais mort … Merde Levy dis-moi, les cartes vous avez fait des calques en juxtaposant le lieu d'antan sur aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh, oui … » répondit-elle sans comprendre le but de sa question.

« Puis-je les voir »

« Attends Bix je vais les chercher » annonça Minerva tout en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

« Bix peux tu m'expliquer »

« Un espoir Levy, un espoir » répondit-il énigmatique.

Minerva revint avec les cartes, les posa sur une table. Bixslow et Levy s'installèrent autour, bientôt encerclé par la guilde entière curieuse et interrogative.

« Montre-moi l'emplacement du village en 613 et son emplacement estimé en 780. »

Levy s'exécuta et lui indiqua le lieu désiré.

Bixslow regarda bien et sourit. Des cris de joie et des larmes s'échappèrent du mage seith. Il se leva, enlassa son chef et hurla : « elles sont vivantes. Elle est vivante. Par Maevis, elle a dû sauver Peppe »

« Pappa, puppu, êtes-vous Fiona et Nobe » demanda-t-il à ses bébés.

Les deux totems concernés s'activèrent et tournoyant autour du mage seith en disant :

« Mama sauvez-nous »

Le mage Seith ouvrit ses bras et câlina ses bébés encore en vie, d'une certaine façon.

Levy et Minerva reprirent leurs pleurs et se jetèrent également dans les bras de leur ami.

« Tu es sur ? » demandèrent-elles.

« Papa, pepe et pupu sont des âmes que j'ai trouvé à cet emplacement, ils étaient une famille. Papa et pupu étaient incapables de me donner leur prénom d'avant mais Pepe était loquace, il ne disait que pepe, pepe d'où leurs noms. J'ai fait le lien entre l'emplacement d'Hegoak dans leur temps et le lieu où je les ai trouvés dans le mien. Pepe n'est autre que Pepper. L'attaque a dû avoir lieu, mais si mon pepe est mort ici, cela signifie que Peper est en vie là-bas et donc elles y ont réchapper.. » expliqua euphorique Bixslow certain que son hypothèse est bonne.

« Es-tu sûr, car l'enfant a pu y échapper par un autre moyen » osa demander Minerva

« Pepe était vivant ici, la seule différence de temps et d'action à sa mort est la présence de Cosplayer sur place. Je pense qu'elles sont vivantes, non ! J'en suis sûr ! »

« Par Maevis, nous devons donc attendre que Lu-Chan reprennent contact et nous confirme cela »

« Excusez-moi, mais pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demanda Mirajane aussitôt approuvé par l'ensemble de la guilde.

Les mages confinés aux recherches commencèrent alors leur récit.


End file.
